Sexy Maid
by Kitred
Summary: Sasuke travail dans un café spéciale, très ! Naruto va le rencontré. Le passer va resurgir, pour chacun, difficile, douloureux... NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sexy Maid

Nombre de chapitres : 1/ (mais coupé en plusieurs parties =D)

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, même pas l'idée de la fic. J'ai juste le choix sur le déroulement de l'action.

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke

Pairing : NaruSasu

Raiting : +18 ans

Résumé : Sasuke est un serveur dans un café très spécial ! Tout est dans le titre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
>Kitred.<p>

Note : Chapitre 1 et de 2 recorrigés par Nono-chan x)

**Sexy Maid**

Un jeune homme brun se tenait devant son casier qu'il ouvrit après avoir retiré le cadenas qui resta dans sa main. Il déposa son sac-à-dos noir dans le compartiment avant de le refermer, remettant le cadenas. Il soupira, il avait tellement l'habitude de ce geste maintenant.

Il se retourna vers le miroir pour réajuster son uniforme. Noir et blanc étaient les couleurs qui le composaient, comme chaque vendredi. Le brun se baissa pour remonter les chaussettes blanches jusqu'aux cuisses. Il sourit en sortant, prenant le premier plateau que lui tendait son collègue, puis s'approcha des clients pour prendre leurs commandes.

La petite cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta d'un son aigu mais si agréable, faisant retourner le brun qui replia son bras gauche sur son flanc et leva la main, la paume tournée vers le haut, un sourire aux lèvres. Son plateau devant lui tenu par son autre main, il annonça de sa voix grave et suave :

« Bonjour, bienvenu au ''Maid Coffee'', que... »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant qui était son client.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme de son âge au teint halé qui s'harmonisait avec ses deux saphirs clairs ressemblant au ciel. Une chevelure de blé descendait dans son cou telle une cascade, une partie de ces fils d'or voilant légèrement le regard de cet adolescent au visage angélique. Cet ange avait trois fines cicatrices, parallèles les unes aux autres sur chaque joue, qui lui donnaient un petit côté sauvage.

Il portait une chemise bleue claire, ouverte aux trois premiers boutons du haut, d'où on pouvait apercevoir un torse imberbe aussi bronzé que le reste du corps. Il portait un jean noir assez moulant qui mettait en valeur ses parties génitales et ses longues jambes musclées et qui descendait sur des baskets blanches.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillées et sa bouche rose et pulpeuse s'était entre-ouverte sous la surprise en voyant un petit brunâtre dans une tenue plutôt … sexy.

Sasuke avait les joues rouges et serrait le plateau contre sa poitrine, essayant de se faire tout petit. Son visage très pâle, comme la neige, lui donnait un air innocent. Il avait des yeux d'un noir plus noir que deux billes retenant la nuit, et qui faisaient concurrence à la chevelure qui encadrait son visage, remontée en quatre piques à l'arrière, où des reflets bleutés semblaient danser.

Son corps svelte lui permettait de porter à merveille son uniforme de soubrette sombre, ouvert sur les épaules, le tout surmonté d'un tablier blanc. Le bas était coupé très court, à mi-cuisse, et laissait voir de superbes jambes dans des chaussettes blanches. Celles-ci débutaient peu après la coupure du bas et finissaient jusqu'aux belles chaussures noires, ouvertes sur le dessus, dont une simple sangle permettait de maintenir la chaussure au pied. Il avait aussi un serre-tête blanc à froufrou, et deux rubans roses sur chaque extrémité qui lui descendaient en boucle jusqu'au menton.

Un silence s'imposa entre ses deux jeunes hommes avant que le blondinet ne s'approche, et pose sa main sur l'une des épaules dénudés. Il souriait, son regard plongé dans celui de son opposé.

« Coucou Sasuke, dit-il.

- Na-Naruto …. Rougit-il. Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Il raidi par la gêné.

« Hm et bien, ce que je veux n'est pas sur le menu, mais tu peux toujours me le servir sous la douche.

- Qu-Quoi ? »

Ses rougissements s'intensifièrent en comprenant le sous-entendu de son homologue. Il fronça des sourcils et essaya, d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas tremblante, de répondre.

« Na-Naruto... »

C'était raté dès le premier mot.

« Je... Non… Pas maintenant... »

Il se stoppa net en voyant le sourire pervers qui s'étirait sur le visage du blond. Le sombre recula, bafouillant une excuse quelconque en ayant compris son erreur, et partit rapidement s'occuper d'autres clients sous le regard joueur du doux chasseur, qui alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises installées devant les fenêtres. Il regardait le brun aller à droite et à gauche pour servir les clients et le sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois.

Naruto soupira. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil pouvait sourire aussi faussement ? Il sortit un livre épais qu'il entama avec envie. Le doré était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il eut un léger sursaut quand il entendit la voix hésitante de sa proie l'appeler. Il releva la tête avec un sourire en coin, faisant rougir le corbeau.

« Je… Voici un verre. Tu... tu es venu pour ça, non ?

- Oui, mais je vais venir pour autre chose maintenant… Princesse » Déclara-t-il en regardant les jambes du sombre.

La pauvre ''Princesse'' rougit encore plus que les voitures de sport au soleil tapant, mais eut quand même un sourire, flatté qu'il soit au goût du doré. Il déposa le verre, que le platiné pris immédiatement dans le but de frôler les fins doigts de son serveur. Un frisson parcourut chacun des jeunes hommes, qui furent surpris, mais ils ignorèrent tout deux cette sensation.

Tandis que Sasuke reprenait son activité de serveur, le jeune blond se mit à le regarder sans arrêt de haut en bas, lui lançant des sourires et clins d'œil suivis de regards chauds quand le sombre le regardait. Le pauvre n'arrivait même plus à parler correctement aux clients, essayant de marcher droit sous les regards du doré.

C'était avec une grande joie qu'il referma son casier ce soir-là, regardant une nouvelle fois son reflet dans la glace. Il portait un jean bleu serré avec un tee-shirt blanc. Il aimait bien cette tenue puisqu'il se sentait à l'aise, mais il aimait beaucoup porter les robes, c'était un souvenir de sa défunte mère.

Le corbeau se souvenait de sa génitrice, son visage blanc comme la neige, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Un corps mince, des formes là où il fallait. Peu de gens le disait, mais quand on lui disait qu'il était beau, il en était fier, car il ressemblait à sa mère avec son visage fin et efféminé, ainsi que la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Son plus lointain souvenir de sa mère était quand elle lui mettait une robe de princesse bleu nuit avec des froufrous blanc sur le milieu de la jupe. Le brun devait avoir six ans à cette époque, ce qui le rendait très mignon et encore plus féminin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette tenue, surtout d'être pris pour une fille, mais le sourire de sa maman valait bien ce sacrifice. C'était devenu un jeu, une habitude à force. De plus, à chaque fois, le sourire de sa mère lui revenait en tête.

En sortant du vestiaire, il salua ses collègues, remarquant aussi que le blond, qui n'était pas sorti un seul instant, avait disparu. Ce dernier n'était pas sorti une seule fois depuis son arrivée, ce qui l'avait beaucoup gêné à cause des regards qu'il lui lançait. Le sombre passa la porte et remit sa veste noire, car le vent glacé de l'hiver était bien présent en cette période de Noël. Il descendit les marches, puis s'arrêta. Il fixa droit devant lui la silhouette sur une moto.

Le doré lui souriait en tendant un casque. Ce dernier mit ses lunettes de soleil avant d'embarquer sur sa machine infernale, suivi du brun qui enlaça sa taille, se collant le plus possible à lui il n'était pas rassuré de monter dessus. Le blond sourit, ça lui allait parfaitement de sentir le sombre contre lui.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble du brun, le blond le regarda de haut en bas, impressionné par la hauteur. Il reprit le casque que lui tendait son voyageur et il lui sourit en remettant l'une des mèches du brun en place.

« Voilà ton château Princesse. A quel étage dois-je venir récupérer un baiser ?

- Un-Un baiser ? Rougit-il. Pourquoi ? »

Naruto lui offrit un sourire mystérieux en guise de réponse alors que son regard se faisait plus chaud. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et le regard de son opposé fixa ce muscle rose, puis ravala sa salive en remarquant que son propre visage s'était rapproché d'un peu plus près du doré.

« Je ... Sixième étage... Porte neuf.

- Très bien. Je viendrais dans tes rêves prendre mon dû.

- Naruto ! Arrête ! ...C'est gênant…» Rougissait-il en détournant les yeux.

Le doré déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa princesse, avant de remonter sur son cheval en acier, et de dire au revoir à son serveur. Ce dernier le regarda s'en aller, le rouge aux joues à cause du baiser. Sa main se porta automatiquement à son front, et il caressa doucement la peau encore chaude, ressassant la chaleur qui se trouvait là il y a peu.

Sasuke monta chez lui avec un petit sourire en coin. Il venait de se faire raccompagner par la star de son lycée ? Toutes les filles et même les garçons se battaient pour qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un seul œil sur eux, même pour une toute petite fraction de secondes. Et lui, il avait eu ses yeux braqués sur son corps tout un après-midi.

_A suivre …_

Voilà la première partie du OS cadeaux. J'espère qu'ils vous plait !

La fic est FINIE ! En cours de correction. « Ma vie avec ma phobie » sera corrigé en priorité ! Mais ne vous en faite pas, un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Désolé de pas avoir répondu au reviews avant mais... Je savais pas comment on faisait.. C'est bête je sais, mais dorénavant j'ai compris donc je peux vous répondre ! ^^

**Animophilenrose :** Merci de lire mes fics et d'aimer ^^ La suite réserve bien des surprises ! XD Moi même en l'écrivant j'étais étonné de ce que je m'étais ! Et pour le secret... Faudra attendre un petit moment XD

**Hinatanakae :** J'espère que tu apprécieras la futur suite =) Oui, avec les vrais caractères c'est l'inverse, mais comme c'est un cadeau et que Elsa voulait ainsi, je ne fait que suivre ! ^^ Elle m'aurait tuer sinon !

**Monday 91 :** Je ne le cache pas, quand j'ai lu « une petite graine de talent » j'ai rougit ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et pour Sasuke timide, j'espère que tu tomberas sous son charme ! ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, Elsa est ma copine ^^

**Jene :** Coucou ^^ La suite arrivera ! ^^

**Matchiko5 :** La suite arrivera avant la fin de l'année ! Tu n'auras pas à m'étrangler xD Mais tu vas me détesté autant que tu m'aimes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Kit'

**Parite 2 :**

« Folles ». C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit quand on voyait pour la première fois les filles du Lycée devant leur idole. Elles couraient dans tous les sens, criaient, piaillaient de gauche à droite dans les oreilles des pauvres passants.

Ce matin ne fut pas une exception dès que Naruto passa le grillage métallisé de l'établissement, elles commencèrent toutes à faire tout pour qu'il les remarque, montrant leur décolleté, mettant leur poitrine en valeur le plus possible, leur mini-jupe très courte ou bien leur pantalon très moulant qui laissait dépasser leur string d'une couleur criarde.

Pourtant, le blond remarqua bien une fille. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main pour lui baiser le dos de cette dernière. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant les rougissements de la pauvre chanceuse.

« Bon matin, dit-il d'une voix grave. Bien dormi ?

- Bon matin …. Ou-Oui …. Rougissait-elle. Et to-toi ?

_ Oui … Tu y étais, alors c'était forcément bien.

La jeune fille prit une jolie couleur vermeille.

_ Passe une bonne journée, princesse … »

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, et laissa un Sasuke cramoisi sous les regards éberlués de tout le monde. Le brun sourit doucement, et content du geste du blond, il alla en classe, s'asseyant comme d'habitude juste devant l'horloge qu'il regardait souvent et durant plusieurs heures …

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens, car beaucoup de filles étaient jalouses qu'il LUI ait adressé la parole, qu'il ait déjeuné avec LUI et qu'il ait eu le droit à une bise sur la joue de NARUTO !

Et oui, au déjeuner le blond avait invité Sasuke à manger avec lui et ses amis au réfectoire, sous les yeux écarquillés du brun qui avait fini par sourire en se plaçant juste au côté de Naruto.

Le repas s'était bien passé. Le blondinet avait passé tout son temps à faire des sous-entendus au brun, lui faisant même du rentre dedans, juste pour pouvoir admirer les rougissements sur la peau pâle de son invité, et s'était même amusé à caresser la main de sa princesse quand ils prenaient chacun leur fourchette.

Même si cela avait déclenché les foudres sur Sasuke, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'avait fait le blond à la fin du repas. C'était le cliché total mais toujours aussi mignon, surtout si les personnes forment un beau couple.

Naruto s'était penché sur Sasuke, déposant ses lèvres sur le coin de celles du sombre, et avait sorti un bout de sa langue pour lécher le petit grain de riz qui avait échappé au mangeur. Ce dernier rougissait de plus en plus, surtout quand il avait senti la langue sur sa joue, elle était passée si près de ses lèvres et en même temps si loin …

Suite à cela, une horde de jeunes filles hystériques en chaleur avait poursuivi le noiraud dans tout le lycée dès que le blond ne se trouvait plus dans le cadre de vision des harpies. Peu importe où il se trouvait, dans les placards, les toilettes ou autre, elles y entraient pour lui courir après.

Ce fut donc heureux qu'il s'assit à sa place habituelle pour les cours de physique-chimie, au fond de la salle. Les tables étaient hautes, elles avaient un cache, empêchant les professeurs de voir les jambes de leurs élèves, ainsi que l'utilisation des portables et les tricheries pendant les cours. Pour le remarquer, il fallait avoir l'œil. Les chaises étaient aussi hautes, on aurait dit des chaises de bar.

Le cours de physique-chimie était un cours particulier. En effet, ayant très peu de participants à son cour, l'enseignant laissait entrer d'autres personnes de l'établissement. De ce fait, même si quelqu'un ratait les cours, il pouvait toujours le rattraper en venant pendant un autre cours.

Naruto utilisait souvent ce système pour sécher les cours, mais cette fois-ci, il allait utiliser ce cours pour autre chose, pour revoir sa princesse. Même s'il ne portait pas les vêtements de maid, le brun arrivait à le charmer, l'attirer…

Quand Sasuke tourna la tête, il plongea encore dans un ciel magnifique, un ciel beaucoup plus beau et chaud, hormis le fait que le ciel en question ne possédait pas les mêmes rayons du soleil et avait deux billes noires au milieu qui le fixaient intensément.

Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que ce ciel était une paire d'yeux, il rougit en se mordant la lèvre, honteux de l'avoir préféré au vrai ciel. Naruto était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que d'habitude c'était …. personne. Il faisait fuir les gens avec sa timidité maladive très mal contenue.

Le blondinet s'approcha encore plus tandis que le professeur annonçait qu'ils regarderaient un film. Autre avantage du cours, les élèves avaient neuf chances sur dix de regarder un film !

Alors que les élèves fermèrent les rideaux et éteignirent la lumière, Naruto posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui sursauta. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour ne pas être remarqué dans cette situation si …. désagréable ? Il fronça des sourcils, murmurant très bas :

« Naruto … Enlève ta main ! » Souffla-t-il en colère.

Le blond sourit simplement et commença à la caresser très doucement, touchant du petit doigt l'entrejambe du brun qui rougissait de plus en plus. Lorsque le film commença, Naruto se mit à caresser uniquement la bosse dur qui gonflait le pantalon du brun, et il devait être aussi à l'étroit avec sa main. Sasuke se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, les caresses de son voisin étaient plus tendres qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le voisin du brun se rapprocha un peu plus, se penchant à l'oreille de Sasuke. Il la mordilla, lécha puis souffla dessus.

« Tu es dur princesse, retiens toi, ils ne doivent pas t'entendre …. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en tremblant comme une feuille. Il ravala sa salive puis, prenant un objet sur son bureau, parti en courant de la salle, sous les yeux écarquillés de la classe et surtout de son bourreau.

Sasuke courut jusqu'aux toilettes, et s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo, son regard fixant ses mains tremblantes. Il soupira en ouvrant la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait pris en partant …. Il posa lentement la lame sur son poignet, traçant d'abord un trait pour se préparer mentalement, puis il enfonça la lame plus fortement. A l'apparition de la goutte de sang, il se trancha, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Il fixa son sang s'écouler sur son avant-bras, puis juste la goutte qu'il tomba dans le vide … Il se rappela de sa première fois, pourquoi il avait besoin de sang …. Parce qu'il était souillé de l'intérieur. Depuis ce jour …

Ces souvenirs, il voulait les oublier. Il se trouvait répugnant. Cependant, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient revenir, mais il aurait aimé que ce soit plus tard, beaucoup plus tard …


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous x)

Voici le chapitre trois de Sexy Maid ! J'ai répondu à vos review au chapitre précédent (le 1 et le 2 on était modifiés). Alors dites un grand merci à Nono-chan ! Elle fait du super bon boulot et en plus elle travaille vite !

MERCI Nono-chan ! x)

Bon allé, je vous laisses lire, vous avez assez patienté x)

**Chapitre trois :**

Alors qu'il fixait la première goutte de sang s'écraser sur le sol, et formant un petit rond avec quelques autres gouttelettes autour, un tissu froid se posa sur son poignet endolori. Quand il releva les yeux, il tomba dans un orage déchainé, une tempête rageuse en colère …. Ses yeux se baissèrent tout de suite, lui permettant de voir un mouchoir trempé sur sa blessure et une main bronzée tenant fermement ce mouchoir.

Dans un soupir, Sasuke releva une nouvelle fois la tête, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde le comportement de Naruto. Il allait l'envoyer bouler, toutefois, quand il replongea son regard sombre dans celui bleu du blond, il ne résista pas et tomba à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Le blond s'agenouilla, afin d'être à la hauteur du brun, et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos en essayant de trouver des mots doux pour le calmer. Il caressa la chevelure de l'ébène qui enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son « sauveur ». Il réussit à bander la blessure, pour ensuite essuyer les larmes de crocodile des joues de Sasuke.

Ce dernier mit une bonne heure à s'apaiser, et c'est ainsi qu'il resta, dans les bras de Naruto, à respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur sucrée et légère de son opposé. Il se sentait si bien, si …. serein. Et le blond qui lui disait tous ces mots si gentils et si réconfortants, il voulait en profiter un peu …

Cependant, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils se relevèrent rapidement. Personne ne devait les voir ainsi. Sasuke, parce qu'il était blessé et que quelqu'un aurait pu aller le répéter, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas puisque sinon il serait obligé d'aller voir un psy qui lui ferait ressortir ce qu'il tentait oublier depuis tant d'années, et Naruto …. Bah en fait, il s'en fichait, mais il voulait protéger le brun.

C'était pour cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'une des cabines, fermé grâce au verrou, collés l'un à l'autre. Naruto sourit en voyant que Sasuke, contre l'un des murs, était tout rouge. Il pouffa en plaçant sa main sur le torse du brun.

« …. T'as vu, Naruto et Sasuke sont amis ! Fit la voix d'un des garçons qui venait d'entrer.  
>_ Mouais, moi j'dis que Naruto veux juste le sauter !<p>

_ N'importe quoi ! T'as vu Sasuke ? Pff, il est moche et bête, il ne pourrait pas se faire sauter par son propre reflet ! »

Sasuke baissa la tête. C'était vrai qu'il ne montrait aucun intérêt à « _ça_ » et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on l'approche… Mais il n'était pas moche… ? Il se mordit la lèvre en serrant les poings.

Le blond le pris dans ses bras, lui relevant la tête pour qu'il le regarde. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, et se baissa pour lui baiser le front.

« T'es beau …. Sinon tu ne serais pas ma princesse. Souffla-t-il à' l'oreille du brun qui détourna la tête, les sourcils froncés, et toujours ce rouge aux joues.

Naruto pouffa un peu, puis il s'éloigna de Sasuke, sortant de la cabine sous le regard surpris des deux garçons. La surprise fut encore plus grande pour eux, mais surtout pour le brun en entendant Naruto le défendre contre ces deux élèves qui tremblèrent de peur face à la colère du blondinet.

Les deux adolescents partirent en courant en voyant les yeux de Naruto passer presque au rouge sang. On pouvait nettement sentir une aura pesante et machiavélique émaner du blond, cela était très exécrable pour toute personne se trouvant dans son périmètre.

Pourtant cela ne fit pas peur au brun qui s'avança vers lui en lui prenant la main, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire une bise sur la joue qui fit immédiatement disparaître l'aura. Sasuke sourit un peu, puis recula. 

« C'était juste pour te dire « Merci », la bise, expliqua-t-il en lâchant la main de son opposé. »

Naruto sourit, reprenant la main du brun, et le tira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ébène. Le plus jeune fut surpris au début, mais il finit par fermer les yeux en mettant ses mains sur le torse bronzé, caché par le peu de chemise qui était fermé.

Quand le blondinet passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son homologue, Sasuke le repoussa vivement. Il se mit de dos à l'autre jeune homme, plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche, écarlate. Il n'y croyait pas, Naruto l'avait embrassé et … Et … Et il avait adoré ça, malgré cette petite peur qui s'était faite présente quand il avait senti ce muscle humide sur ses deux lèvres sèches.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, sans compter qu'il haletait. Pas par manque d'air, mais par excitation. Il voulait recommencer, que ce baiser dur plus longtemps …. Que les lèvres de Naruto puissent le libérer et lui enlever le souvenir de celles de celui qu'il haïssait.

« C'était …. Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner. »

Une petite angoisse naquit en Sasuke, Naruto avait très bien put l'embrasser comme récompense pour avoir sauvé la vie du brun ou bien juste parce qu'il l'avait défendu devant les deux garçons. Il se demandait vraiment la raison du baiser, mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, ce baiser était juste un « merci » au final.

« J'en avais envie, dit-il tout simplement. »

C'était une simple envie, une envie présente et qui avait duré quand il était passé à l'acte. Toutefois, elle n'était pas partie, elle était encore là et beaucoup plus forte.

Sasuke sourit, rassuré. Il souffla en se retournant vers le blondinet qui lui offrait un sourire des plus radieux, un sourire qui donna de jolies couleurs au brun au niveau des pommettes.

« Et bien calme tes envies, je ne veux pas que ça reco-

_ D'accord, coupa-t-il. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Maintenant il regrettait. Il n'avait pas envie que Naruto reste calme, sans rien tenter. Il referma la bouche, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement.

« …. B-Bien, dit-il en se retournant. »

Ce n'était pas bien, non, pas pour lui. Pourquoi le blond avait-il accepté ? Il s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé ? Ou peut-être qu'il était dégouté …. Le brun ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête, se posant des tonnes de questions. Il fixa le sol, il allait peut être s'ouvrir.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent alors qu'un torse chaud se colla contre son dos. Naruto posa sa tête sur celle du brun, murmurant le prénom de celui qu'il enlaçait. Ce dernier hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer sa phrase.

« …. Refait une bêtise comme celle-ci, je te sauve et t'empaille. Compris ?  
>_ …. Compris, ria-t-il. »<p>

Si Naruto jouait, il ne lui aurait pas dit ça. Cela voulait alors dire que le brun comptait un peu pour lui, et cela le rendit heureux.

X_x_x_X

« Bonjour ! Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » Demanda Sasuke aux trois nouveaux clients portant des casquettes rouge, bleu et vert, qui venaient de pénétrer l'enceinte du café.

Le brun portait une tenue très claire comparé à celle de la veille. C'était une robe bleue, courte, qui s'arrêtait peu après le début des cuisses. De longues chaussettes blanches montaient jusqu'aux dessous des genoux, et une ligne de même couleur que la robe entourait le bas des genoux.

Il avait également un tablier blanc un peu plus long que la robe, attaché uniquement à la taille, qui cachait ainsi un peu plus de cuisses. Le haut de son uniforme camouflait son torse, et était attaché derrière le cou avec une ficelle, laissant ainsi ses épaules et ses bras mis à nue. Sa peau était mise en avant par une longue perruque noire, allant jusqu'aux genoux, sans oublier les lentilles de contact rouge.

« Oui... Sourit l'un des hommes qui portait la casquette rouge.

_ ….. Et... Que voulez-vous... ? Demanda-t-il assez gêné.

_ La recette du jour ! » Fit le second homme portant la casquette bleu, avant d'attraper Sasuke par derrière.

Le brun se retrouva le dos collé contre le torse de l'autre homme, un poignard sous la gorge. Les clients hurlèrent, se serrant les uns aux autres ou contre le mur. Le patron qui avait pâlit d'un coup, alla jusqu'à la caisse. Il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir.

Le troisième homme, celui à la casquette verte, sorti un pistolet, le braquant devant le vieil homme, et lui hurla dessus. Le pauvre s'évanouit de peur, les yeux dans le vague, et aussi blanc qu'une banquise en Antarctique, en pleine hiver et sous une tempête de neige.

Les trois braqueurs virèrent au rouge sous la colère. Celui avec le révolver se mit à taper la caisse pour l'ouvrir, alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de demander à l'une des serveuses.

Sasuke haletait, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était terrorisé. La lame glacée sous son cou le fit frissonner, puisque sa peau, elle, était chaude. Il suffisait de l'avancer un peu plus, de quelques millimètres, et elle rentrerait en contact avec le sang bouillant du brun.

Ce dernier demanda à l'aide intérieurement, et pensa à Naruto. Il espérait qu'il ne vienne pas. Il aurait honte que l'autre le voit si faible, mais surtout, il refusait qu'il soit blessé à cause de trois incapables pas fichu d'ouvrir une caisse !

Les prières de Sasuke furent exaucées, pas entièrement, mais au moins, il se retrouva seul avec son sauveur dans les vestiaires. Il regarda le bandage dans sa main droite, et soupira. 

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir ! Tu es bête Naruto ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ C'est le devoir du prince, dit-il en se levant, prenant la main du brun dans la sienne, de sauver sa princesse bien aimée. »

Il embrassa le dos de la main de Sasuke, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le brun renifla, reprenant sa main en rougissant, puis continua de bander celle du blond. Ce dernier était venu peu après les « empotés » comme il les avait appelés. Il avait placé sa main droite sur la lame du poignard, l'arrachant de sous la gorge de sa « princesse ». Celui qui tenait Sasuke eut peur de le voir aussi insensible alors que le sang coulait à flot de sa main. L'autre, à la casquette rouge, était assommé devant la porte. Il devait « garder la porte » et le blond l'avait « aidé à continuer son boulot même en dormant », avait-il dit.

Le dernier des garçons l'avait regardé, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était approché du blond qui s'était mis devant Sasuke pour le protéger. Ils s'étaient regardés un cours instant, qui pour Sasuke avait duré trop longtemps, avant que Naruto ne s'avance.

Il avait frappé avec son genou dans le ventre du jeune. Ce dernier avait reculé en se cambrant vers l'avant. Le blondinet en avait profité pour lui redonner un coup de genoux, dans le visage cette fois. Il avait relevé l'agresseur, en lui donnant un coup de poing. Le nez s'était mis à saigner. Il avait répliqué avec un coup de poing vers le blond, que ce dernier avait reçu, retapant le jeune homme juste après. Le combat s'était arrêté à l'arrivé de la police.

Sasuke avait ensuite tiré Naruto dans les vestiaires et avait immédiatement commencé à lui crier dessus, tout en le soignant. Le blond était très amusé de voir cela, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas répondu, souriant en coin à chaque insulte ou réprimande du brun.

Une fois la main complétement soignée et bandée, Naruto se releva. Il attrapa le brun, le tirant une nouvelle fois à lui. Il lui caressa la joue doucement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en rougissant un peu. Il le repoussa puis alla vers son vestiaire pour se changer. Le café fermait aujourd'hui, pour que tous se remettent de leurs émotions.

Alors qu'il sortait ses affaires, il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre son casier, deux lèvres sur les siennes, deux lèvres douces et sucrées. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui, face à lui, avait les yeux fermés, alors que sa langue venait lécher les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier ferma aussitôt les yeux, passant ses bras autour du cou du blond en ouvrant la bouche. Leurs langues se rejoignirent, allant tendrement s'entremêlées.

Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi il se laissait faire ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver là, à embrasser LA star du lycée, et encore moins que ce soit cette même star qui aurait pris l'initiative de ce baiser si tendre.

Pour Naruto, c'était tout autre chose. Il enlaça Sasuke, le collant encore plus à lui. Il se demanda, comment il avait pu résister aussi longtemps, sans les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, et cette douce sensation de fraise.

Ils aimaient les lèvres l'un de l'autre, de même que cette sensation que quelqu'un nous trouvait à son goût, que quelqu'un nous voyait... Oui, c'était plaisant de se sentir important pour un court instant.

Naruto porta sa main à la joue du brun, la caressant doucement avec son pouce. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, un filet de bave transparent coulant du menton de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles se répercutant sur le visage de l'autre tellement ils haletaient.

_A suivre..._

Voilà, c'est fini ! Comment vous trouvez ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? Rangez vos armes !

Petit rappel, cette fic est FINIE et en cours de correction x)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

En ce mardi ensoleillé, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivé du chapitre 4 de Sexy Maid ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimé =)

Hinatanatkae : La fic contient 15 chapitre + un épilogue ^^

**/!\ INFO IMPORTANT : Le lemon sera posté comme un chapitre, donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, vous pourrez !**

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

Kit'.

« Vous comptez continuer ici ou prendre une chambre ? » Leur demande un gendarme, les regardant, ennuyé.

Sasuke rougit un peu. Il veut pousser Naruto pour être moins gêné, mais il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier sourit, met une main sous les jambes du brun et l'autre dans son dos, puis le porte comme une princesse.

« Nous allons y aller, dit le blond. Cela ne vous gêne pas ? »

L'homme secoue la tête en signe de négation, les laissant sortir du ''Maid Coffee''. Quand Naruto regarde Sasuke, il ne voit qu'un petit sourire avec un bout de joue rougie. Le blond marche durant un long moment, et quand il s'arrête, Sasuke relève la tête, tout en le fixant.

Il se demande encore comment il a réussi à se retrouver, en ce moment, dans les bras du blond, comment il a réussi à gouter ses lèvres, comment il a réussi à ce qu'il le défende, comment il a réussi... A être vu par lui ? Comment il a fait, pour ne pas voir à quel point il était beau...

Sasuke voit Naruto lui sourire tendrement, son regard remplit de douceur et d'inquiétude. Les rayons du soleil se reflètent dans la chevelure blonde lui donnant la même couleur que l'or. La lumière forme comme un halo qui semble flotter au-dessus de sa tête, ou est-ce juste parce que le vent souffle et que les mèches blondes bougent aussi ?

Sans parler de ses yeux... Normalement bleus comme la mer, à cet instant, on dirait le qu'ils ont la même couleur que lac le plus clair du monde un bleu ciel magnifiquement dégagé, sans nuage.

Le rapprochement avec les nuages lui rappelle la scène dans les toilettes, et son sourire s'efface un peu alors qu'il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de « l'ange ». Ce dernier l'embrasse sur le front, avant de le poser sur le sol, provoquant un soupir de mécontentement de la part du porté, et un rire étouffé venant du porteur.

Le brun regarde ce dernier, reniflant, et en lui tournant le dos, il remarque par la même occasion le cinéma juste devant lui. Il se retourne de nouveau en fixant le blond, sans comprendre. 

« Ça te dit de voir un film avec moi ? » 

Sasuke pique un fard monumental. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, ne sait pas quoi dire et aussi parce que s'il parle, il allait bégayer comme pas possible, enfin pour quelqu'un de normal. Il se mord la lèvre, regardant de nouveau le cinéma... 

« O-O-Ok, dit-il doucement. Tu-Tu m'invi-ites ?

_ Voyons Sasuke, bien sûr que oui ! »

Le brun sourit un peu, reconnaissant. Il a l'impression que c'est un rencart avec Naruto, et cela le fait encore plus rougir. A quoi il pense ? Un rencart avec Naruto ? Comme-ci il voulait sortir avec lui ?

« C'est normal que le prince invite sa princesse pour un rencart, non ?

_ Ren-Ren-RENCART ! Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oui, un rencart. Toi, plus moi, plus le silence du cinéma qui sera perturbé par tes gémissements et nos baisers enflammés ! »

Sasuke sourit en rougissant. Au moins, avec Naruto c'est clair et direct. Il trouve ça à la fois prétentieux de sa part et si idiot, ça gâche la surprise ! Pourtant... Cela a à la fois l'avantage de l'exciter encore plus ! Naruto veut encore l'embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à le faire gémir ! Il gémirait bien maintenant, d'envie qu'il le fasse immédiatement, mais préfère ne rien faire, hochant juste la tête.

Naruto le fixe, s'approche et le prend par la taille, le collant à son propre bassin. Il se penche pour embrasser sa tempe, puis le guide vers le cinéma, prenant des places pour un film d'horreur que Sasuke dit vouloir voir, ce qui étonne le blondinet. Le brun veut que Naruto le trouve « cool » en choisissant un film d'horreur. Il ne veut pas lui dire que, du coup, il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, et qu'il allait faire semblant de dormir pour, en fait, ne rien voir du film !

A peine installés dans leur siège, que le film débute pour la plus grande peur du brun, qui s'accroche aux accoudoirs. Naruto, en voyant cela, sourit un peu, et prend la main du brun dans la sienne, pour le rassurer.

Alors que le film avance et dégouline de sang, Sasuke est contre Naruto, assit sur ses genoux, les bras autours de son cou, et le visage enfouit dans la chemise blanche, il tremble en entendant les cris des acteurs.

Il se maudit quand son esprit n'est pas traumatisé par les hurlements, les bruitages de haches ou d'os qui sont broyés. Pourquoi il n'a pas pris le film avec la fille qui se retrouve kidnappé par un méchant dragon ? Ah oui, ça fait bébé !

« Chuuuuuut, fait Naruto en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est bientôt fini. »

Sasuke resserre sa prise au cou du blond, l'attirant plus à lui. Il a besoin de sentir la chaleur humaine et celle de Naruto est parfaite. Rassurante, douce, calme et plaisante... Il relève la tête pour regarder l'écran, voir ce qu'il se passe, histoire qu'il ait vu au moins une petite seconde du film, et pour ne pas passer pour un trouillard.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! Il voit à l'écran une jeune femme allongée sur son lit, le ventre ouvert, et un homme qui lui enlève les organes, expliquant à la femme toujours vivante à quoi cela sert, ou comment l'organisme peut fonctionner sans. Enfin, il voit l'homme lui arracher un oeil, puis la forcer à le manger...

Sasuke crie, mais il est coupé par les lèvres du blond, qui l'embrasse sauvagement. Naruto force l'entrée de la cavité buccale du brun, obligeant leurs langues à se rencontrer et à danser ensemble.

Naruto passe sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant ses flans, alors que ce dernier se met face au blond, écartant les jambes pour que son bassin touche le bas ventre du blondinet. Cela ravit l'autre, qui commence à frotter son ventre contre l'entre jambe de Sasuke pour l'exciter un peu, lâchant la bouche pour attaquer le cou pâle.

Le brun lâche un gémissement timide, retenu, afin de ne pas se faire repérer après tout, ils sont dans un cinéma. A cette pensée, Sasuke sourit. Ca l'excite le risque de se faire prendre en flat grand délit pendant qu'ils se bécotent ! Sans oublier la main bronzée qui remonte pour pincer ses tétons, forçant une plainte à sortir des lèvres du brun.

Sasuke ne sait pas combien de temps ils ont passés à se caresser l'un l'autre, que ce soit par les mains de l'un ou par la bouche de l'autre. Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas assez !

Lorsque le film se termine, que la lumière se rallume, et que l'employé du cinéma passe pour voir ceux qui restent, il les met dehors. Naruto tire Sasuke dans la rue la plus proche, continuant de l'embrasser brutalement et chaleureusement.

Le brun a les bras autour du cou du blondinet, et se frotte à lui sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Il a beau avoir gouté ces lèvres il y a peu, il trouve cela toujours aussi magique, toujours aussi chaleureux...

Naruto s'écarte du brun, lui caressant les cheveux sans détourner le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il se baisse pour pouvoir mordiller le cou du jeune garçon sous lui. Il suçote plusieurs endroits de cette zone qui rougit à vue d'œil, là où le blondinet dépose ses lèvres.

Sasuke sourit en lâchant un petit gémissement, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir sous le regard étonné de Naruto, qui le rattrape de justesse.

X_x_x_X

Naruto caresse les cheveux de Sasuke, alors que ce dernier est allongé dans le lit, encore inconscient.

Le blond l'admire, son torse se relevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration lente, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux clos, sans oublier les mèches sur le visage pâle.

Il se penche lentement au-dessus de Sasuke, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son opposé. Il sent son souffle sur son visage. Naruto détourne sa trajectoire pour embrasser les joues très tendrement, remontant sur la tempe avant d'embrasser les paupières closes. Puis il descend sur le nez, se rabaissant pour capturer les lèvres de l'endormit, souriant intérieurement.

Sasuke ouvre les yeux en grand, se relevant aussi pour se retrouver en position assise dans le lit. Il met une main sur son front, le souffle un peu court. Il vient de faire _ce_ rêve étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vient de faire un rêve érotique !

Il soupire en regardant autour de lui. Il est chez lui, dans son lit... Le brun fait une petite moue, il aurait aimé que la partie avec Naruto au cinéma soit réelle, et le baiser aussi...

« Bien dormit ? » Demande la voix du blondinet qui vient de sortir des toilettes.

Sasuke le regarde, les yeux grand ouvert, et si ses yeux n'était pas reliés à sa tête, ils seraient surement tombés comme dans les dessin-animés des enfants. Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme quelques secondes après, hochant juste la tête. Il se met ensuite à rougir de honte que le blond soit chez lui.

« Tu vas bien ma Princesse ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant de lui.

_ Ou-Oui, dit-il en détournant les yeux. »

Le brun se dit qu'il est maudit. Pourquoi Naruto est là ?

Il jette un coup d'oeil à son appartement. Il n'est pas très grand, la cuisine est combinée au salon. Le sombre a eu du mal à poser son lit dans cette pièce. Et ensuite... Il y a la salle de bain, qui contient une douche, un lavabo et les toilettes.

Le fait que le blond voit ça, le rend honteux. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure en regardant par la fenêtre, il préférait finalement que cela soit un rêve.

Naruto lui remonte la tête, déposant ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

« Je suis heureux d'être chez toi ma Princesse...

_ Ah ? » Dit-il rouge et complétement perdu.

Il hoche la tête, se mettant à côté de « sa princesse », et le prenant dans ses bras. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux de sa main. L'autre sourit, calant sa tête sur le torse musclé du blond.

Sasuke lève la tête, regardant Naruto. Il dépose sa main sur le torse du blond, et commence à le caresser très doucement.

« Naruto... Je suis désolé de m'être évanoui, dit-il en rebaissant la tête, pour fixer sa main aller de gauche à droite.

_ Ce n'est rien, rit Naruto. D'après le médecin c'est juste le trop plein d'émotion dût à l'agression-  
>_ Et de tes baisers, souffle Sasuke sans le vouloir. »<p>

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ses paroles, se colle encore plus au torse de Naruto, espérant se cacher ainsi. Sa tentative de cachette ratée, Sasuke continue de caresser le torse du blondinet.

Après quelques heures dans cette position, Naruto se relève, et va préparer un repas pour Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit un peu, se mettant debout afin de rejoindre le blondinet.

_A suivre..._

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? ^^ Remercier Nono-chan qui m'a rappeler de le publié ^^'' J'avais oublié, mais voilà ! Il est là ! Une petite reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjours à tous ! En ce vendredi ensoleillé mais glacial, je poste ce chapitre qui réchauffera vos coeur ! Oui, j'aime faire de la poésie nase XD

**Jene : **Je ne poste pas un chapitre un par semaine car ma bêta la corrige et fait aussi vite que possible =) Dès que j'ai un chapitre je le poste (si ne j'm'en souviens et si je suis pas occupée ^^)

**Hinatanatkae :** Comment l'oublier ? J'ai pas beaucoup de mémoire XD Et je dois dire que je suis pas beaucoup sur l'ordinateur, je regard mes e-mail à partir de mon téléphone ^^''

**Matchiko : **Naruto veut changer les idées à Sasuke c'est pour cela qu'il lui propose un film ^^

Merci pour vos encouragement =) Cela me fait énormément plaisir ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

Kit.

Merveilleux ! C'était le seul mot qui résonnait et sortait de la bouche de Sasuke. Hier, il avait passé la fin de journée avec Naruto, ils avaient regardé un film pendant un instant avant que le brun ne se fasse prendre les lèvres par celles du blondinet, d'une façon tellement... Merveilleuse ! Malgré son évanouissement, Naruto était resté à ses côtés. Il lui avait préparé un repas merveilleux ! Sans oublier la nuit !

Naruto s'était tout simplement installé dans le lit du brun après avoir mangé. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler, puis à s'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis, un sourire aux lèvres. Et le réveil avait, lui aussi, été merveilleux. Un petit déjeuner au lit préparé par Sasuke, qui s'autorisa à admirer Naruto durant son sommeil.

Tout ceci avait été tout simplement MERVEILLEUX !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Naruto avait présenté Sasuke à ses amis, et ils étaient restés ensemble presque toute la journée. Puis, d'un coup, cela s'arrêta.

Sasuke se dirigeait vers la cantine, pour rejoindre Naruto et sa bande. Il y pénétra, mais personne n'était là. Pas un seul élève, ni même de cantinières. Au début, très étonné, il se dit qu'il était peut être arrivé en avance.

Il s'avança encore, lorsqu'il trébucha sur le sol. Il s'était étalé de tout son long en laissant échapper un petit sifflement de douleur. Il se relevait doucement, alors qu'il se sentait mouillé, gluant...

Le brun releva la tête, et se fit asperger le corps d'un liquide vert et rose. Il vit une bande de filles et même de garçons prendre des photos en riant, se moquant de lui.

Sasuke baissa la tête, honteux. Il se releva d'un coup, se retournant pour partir. Il se prit la porte en pleine tête, ce qui le fit reculer un peu, et se tint le nez à cause à la douleur intense.

Le jeune brun regarda les gens autour de lui. Il reconnut Kidomaru, un jeune brun aux cheveux long attachés en queue de cheval. Kidomaru avait le teint un peu foncé et ses yeux noirs étaient aussi sombres que la nuit. Ce jeune brun se trouvait dans la même classe que Sasuke, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il était le meilleur au judo, et faisait équipe avec trois autres personnes, ensemble ils se faisaient appeler « Les quatre du son », car leurs adversaires avait juste le temps de crier avant de s'évanouir.

Ensuite, il vit Kabuto, ou le serpent à lunette comme l'appelaient beaucoup de gens. Il avait des cheveux gris, cependant il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : il était âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était l'assistant du professeur Orochimaru, d'ailleurs il y avait même une rumeur qui disait qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Il y avait ensuite Sakura, la fan numéro un de Naruto. Elle avait des cheveux roses clairs qui allaient parfaitement avec ses yeux émeraude. Malgré son apparence fragile, elle avait une force démesurée. Celle-ci tenait son téléphone portable rose bonbon, et prenait des photos de Sasuke.

Et la dernière personne n'était autre qu'Ino, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus très pale. Ino n'avait rien de particulier, à part le fait d'être toujours en compétition avec Sakura. La jeune blonde imitait Sakura, avec son propre téléphone bleu clair.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'il sentait le liquide visqueux dégouliner dans son dos et même dans ses sous-vêtements. De petites larmes vinrent se former au coin de ses yeux avant qu'il parte rapidement, allant s'enfermer dans une salle vide.

Il se mit dans un coin, retirant ses vêtements. Il les regarda exaspéré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là et avaient fait ça. Sasuke se laissa tomber au sol, frappant ce dernier du poing. Il était tellement en colère, mais aussi triste qu'on lui ait fait ça sans aucune raison apparente.

Peu de temps après, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Le brun se cacha, il ne voulait pas être vu en petite tenue, il s'était donc mis dans l'armoire. Il poussa les manuels et regarda grâce à une petite brèche, qui venait d'entrer.

Devant lui se tenait Sakura qui, la tête basse, pleurait abondamment. Sasuke se dit qu'elle lui faisait presque pitié, presque bien sûr.

« Je... Je pensais que... Enfin, bégaya-t-elle.

_ Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'aurais JAMAIS dû faire ça ! » Cria l'homme avec lui.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il le savait : c'était Naruto. Le blond était avec Sakura, et ils se disputaient à propos de quelque chose. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas écouter, toutefois, Sasuke était trop curieux, donc il tendit l'oreille.

« Naru, mon chéri, tu sais bien que j'pensais pas à mal ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, pas content du tout. Il était fâché, car Naruto avait une petite amie, et qu'il se permettait de l'embrasser, de le draguer. Il était aussi jaloux, jaloux de cette Sakura qui donnait des surnoms à SON prince !

Une claque mentale pour Sasuke. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait de penser ainsi. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, répondit Naruto. Écoute-moi bien. Effaces les photos que tu as fait de Sasuke, et si j'en vois une seule, je te réduis en charpie ! »

Sakura lâcha un sanglot, puis partit en courant, disant qu'elle était désolée. Le brun sourit un peu, il s'était fait des films pour rien. Sasuke soupira, rassuré. Il essaya d'écouter pour voir si Naruto était toujours là, mais tomba par terre quand la porte s'était ouverte brusquement.

« J'aurais dû la fermer, dit-il.  
>_ En effet, ce n'est pas malin... »<p>

Sasuke releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Naruto. Il rougit un peu, et se releva immédiatement, ne le quittant pas du regard. Le blondinet sourit, s'approchant de lui, et passa un bras autour de la taille du sombre.

Naruto se pencha, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser, le plaçant sur l'un des bureaux de la classe. Sasuke ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à jouer avec la langue du blondinet.

Ce dernier colla le bassin de Sasuke au sien, enlevant doucement le sous-vêtement du brun pour le jeter ensuite sur le carrelage de la salle de classe. Il arrêta le baiser pour embrasser le cou du brun, laissant une marque à l'endroit le plus à la vue de tous qu'il put trouver.

Sasuke avait la tête sur le côté afin que le blond puisse être à son aise, et pour qu'il ait une plus grande possibilité de marquage. Le platiné caressait le torse du brun, appréciant cette superbe douceur. Il se baissa, et commença à lui embrasser le torse.

Naruto prit l'un des tétons en bouche, le suçotant légèrement alors que la pièce se mit à être de plus en plus remplie des murmures de Sasuke. Le blond souriait en pinçant doucement le bout de chair rose entre ses dents.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il déposait ses mains sur les épaules de son bourreaux pour agripper la chemise qu'il serra fort. C'était de simples préliminaires, de petites... Douceur. Et pourtant, il bandait déjà démesurément, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ses gémissement augmentèrent encore plus en sentant une main chaude entourer son sexe, et qui commença par un lent vas et vient. Il en fixa le possesseur, caressant la touffe blonde afin que ce dernier lève la tête.

Une fois fait, il rougit à cause des yeux bleus qui le fixaient si chaudement, cette étincelle de désir et de promesse secrète. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en détournant le regard. Il avait tellement envie que Naruto l'embrasse avec passion à ce moment, en gardant le même regard...

Ce dernier remonta et, comme s'il l'avait lu dans les iris du brun, l'embrassa avec une nouvelle lueur que Sasuke ne comprit pas, avant de fermer les yeux pour apprécier le baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer. Ils haletaient tous les deux, mais cela ne gênait pas le jeune Uzumaki qui dévora le torse de Sasuke, par de multiple baisers papillons, jusqu'au membre. Il souffla dessus afin que le brun frissonne, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il frémissait d'impatience.

Le blond avait la respiration rapide, il était pressé de connaître le goût de Sasuke et aussi de lui procurer du plaisir... Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, tremblant un peu. Sa langue sortit un petit peu, puis toucha le haut de la verge, donnant une léchouille rapide.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, en lâchant un sifflement aiguë qui résonna dans la salle de classe et principalement aux oreilles de Naruto, qui prit un peu plus de courage avant de recommencer encore et encore, allant de haut en bas et inversement.

Une chose était claire, il n'allait pas s'arrêter de faire gémir le brun avec ses coups de langue. Il pensait même recommencer plusieurs fois, c'était jouissant d'ouïr la voix de Sasuke ainsi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto prit le membre du brun dans la bouche, commençant un lent vas et vient, pour s'habituer.

Pour chacun des deux, c'était étrange de le faire avec un homme. Sasuke se savait gay, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire à seize ans, dans une salle de classe vide et encore moins avec Naruto.

Ce dernier ne se savait même pas gay ou bi. Il avait eu quelques aventures avec des filles, couchant rarement, mais de là à coucher avec un homme, c'était nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke, pleins de choses avait changé en lui... Notamment l'envie de coucher avec un homme, un homme en particulier...

Sasuke haletait. Il avait une main dans la chevelure d'or, suivant les mouvements de la tête. L'autre main était sur sa bouche, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les gémissements de sortir, juste diminuer leur sonorité, car sa bouche était grande ouverte.

« Na... Naruto... Plus vite ! Gémit-il. »

Le blond sourit, allant plus vite sur le sexe du brun, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes garçons.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête pour observer son bourreau. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! Le propriétaire de cette bouche autour de son sexe le fixait droit dans les yeux, une sorte de sourire provocateur brillant au fond des prunelles.

Il voyait la langue sortir de temps en temps, pour aller plus loin que ne pouvait y aller la bouche. Son sexe brillait à cause de la salive de Naruto, et il était beaucoup plus chaud que naturellement.

Il lâcha un cri plus fort que les autres en se laissant tomber sur le bureau. Son dos se cambra au maximum alors qu'il lâcha le nom du blondinet en venant dans sa cavité buccale.

Naruto se prit le tout dans la gorge. Il recula, toussant un peu en se tapant sur son torse. Il regarda Sasuke et sourit, et se levant, il se mit au-dessus de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis la lécha tendrement en le serrant contre lui.

Sasuke vint se blottir contre son torse, souriant encore haletant. Il le regarda et l'embrassa, passant ses bras derrière le cou de Naruto pour le coller à lui.

« Désolé... De pas... Commença Sasuke avant d'être coupé par le baiser du blond.  
>_ T'excuses pas, j'ai adoré te recevoir, dit-il en se plaçant mieux au-dessus de lui, et en lui caressant les jambes. On continue... ? Souffla-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille du brun. »<p>

Sasuke hocha vivement la tête, se frottant à Naruto. Ce dernier sourit et se plaça entre ses jambes, le pénétrant doucement.

Le brun était un peu crispé, mais le blond le fixa tendrement, ce qui rassura énormément le jeune Uchiwa qui se détendait petit à petit, confiant.

Naruto mit quelques minutes avant de bouger, voulant que le brun soit pleinement détendu et se sente à l'aise. Cela était un peu douloureux, mais le plus petit se faisait peu à peu à cette présence en lui qui bougeait doucement.

Le blond s'enfonçait par petit coup, un peu plus loin.

_A suivre..._

Tcha XD Je coupe alors que vous souhaitez que je continue encore ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut en tout cas =) Une réaction ? ***part se cacher en connaissant une certaine personne***

A bientôt pour la suite =)


	6. Chapter 6

BONSOIR a tous ^^

En exclusivité, rien que pour vous ! En cette soirée affreusement chaude (VIVE LE FROID purée Y_Y), j'ai immense joie de vous annoncez que je suis de retour pour vous jouez de mauvais tour « Miaouss elle nous pique nos réplique ! » …. Le soleil me tape sur la tête mon dieu... Bref, voici le chapitre SIX de SEXY MAID ! ^^

/!\ PS : Pour ceux qui lise « Ma vie avec ma phobie », excusez moi de pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je voulais tellement le posté rapidement que j'ai zappée Je vous promets de vous répondre au prochain chapitre ! Promit !

_**Misaki-sama007 :**_ Je suis une sadique u_u Demande le a qui tu veux, je suis la « sorcière » le « démon » ou tout simplement « démonia » pour les gens XD J'aimerais bien les tenues tiens... De rien pour la fic =) C'est un plaisir de vous la faire lire et que vous aimez ^^

_**Animophilenrose :**_ XD Si tu me tues, plus de fic, donc plus de suite u_u Alors ? Tu veux toujours me tuer ? ^^ Attend la fin au moins u_u Que je meurs heureuse d'avoir mit la fic entière ^v^ Oh... Et c'est MON Naruto è_é Y a marqué mon prénom dessus uwu Où ? Héhéhé, endroit privé w

_**MOI :**_ J'ai coupé au bon moment j'avoue XD

_**Hinatanatkae : **_Voilà ! Tu vas savoir si oui ou non ils se feront attrapée =) J'espère que t'aimera ^^

_**Monday91 :**_ Moi aussi je suis curieuse ! T'es une fille ou un garçon ? Oui ma copine, maintenant, faut savoir si c'est copine-copine ou copine petite amie XD Et oui, une suite quand même =) J'espère que Sasuke sera un peu plus t'accrocher ^^

_**Tahitian Shaman : Je suis rarement sous pression XD Sauf quand j'écris une fic ^^'' Mais la elle est déjà faite, donc ça va =) Merci pour l'encouragement ! Ça me fait plaisir ^^**_

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne nuit et une bonne lecture ! ^^  
>Kit'.<p>

Chapitre six :

Naruto sourit tout en fermant sa chemise alors que Sasuke remettait son pantalon. Le brun le regardait du coin de l'œil, se repassant tout ce qui venait de se passer dans cette salle de cours. Il haletait encore.

Le brun se demandait pourquoi le blond avait agi ainsi ? Il venait de le prendre contre le bureau d'un élève qu'ils ne connaissaient sûrement pas. Sans s'en apercevoir, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Certes l'évènement s'était déroulé il y a peu, malgré cela il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce souvenir était probablement le plus beau qu'il avait et qu'il aurait pour longtemps... Peut-être même le seul...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en voyant la semence blanchâtre s'écouler du bureau par petites goûtes. C'était SA semence qui coulait... Il ferma les yeux, il était gêné au plus haut point. Il secoua la tête fortement. Il ne devait pas agir ainsi, sinon le blond... 

« Tu regrettes ? » Demanda Naruto en essuyant le sperme du brun sur le bureau.

Voilà ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il demande... Il soupira un peu en ouvrant les yeux. Le brun était un peu gêné que Naruto nettoie... _ça_. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, l'aidant en sortant un mouchoir. 

« ... Non... Je regrette absolument... Rien..., dit-il en rougissant un peu. Toi ? » 

Le blond sourit en coin et jeta son mouchoir, avec celui du brun, à la poubelle. Il referma la chemise de Sasuke, de bas en haut. Il se pencha doucement, embrassant son front. 

« Regrettes-tu ? » lui demanda le brunâtre.

Naruto rigola doucement à la question de son amant, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. 

« Eh bien, je dois dire que...

_ Que quoi ? Dit-il un peu tendu et inquiet.

_ Que... Non, je suis même très content, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. »

Sasuke rougit puis déposa ses mains sur le torse du blondinet, se cramponnant au t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Naruto mit ses mains sur la nuque de son opposé, avant d'approfondir le baiser.

La cloche tinta les forçant à arrêter leur doux échange passionné. Le blond lui prit la main l'emmenant hors de la salle de cours pour ne pas qu'on les remarque. Naruto déposa Sasuke devant sa salle de classe, souleva leurs mains enlacées et l'embrassa sur le dos de la sienne.

« A bientôt ma princesse, je t'emmènerai à ton travail tout à l'heure... » 

Sasuke rougit fortement, il reprit sa main et détourna la tête. Il marmonna un petit « A toute » avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe. Le blondinet rigola en retournant dans sa propre salle de cours.

Durant les heures qui les séparèrent Sasuke repensa à Naruto. A son torse si bien musclé, sa peau caramel... Il soupira en se demandant si le blond avait des défauts.

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse et pensive, notant sur son cahier ce qu'il connaissait du blondinet... Cela se fit très vite. Il ne connaissait rien de lui... Il soupira en mordillant le capuchon de son stylo. Il devait en apprendre plus sur Naruto ! Il devrait sortir ensemble ! Enfin... S'il le veut... Parce que lui, Sasuke, il était entièrement pour !

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin des cours, il marcha rapidement vers Naruto se plantant devant lui et... C'est tout. Il baissa la tête, rouge à l'idée de sortir avec le blond. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça !

Naruto le regarda et sourit en lui relevant la tête. Il lui caressa la joue et enlaça sa main avec la sienne. Le blondinet agissait normalement alors que le brun baissait la tête pour fixer leurs mains enlacées.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant où travaillait Sasuke... Ils restèrent là, à fixer le panneau qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Fermé pour une semaine. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux surprit qu'il y ait ce panneau. Sasuke, lui, se tapa le front. Jiraya, son patron, l'avait prévenu ce matin même qu'il fermait l'endroit le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions... Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Il soupira et s'inclina à moitié devant Naruto, s'excusant d'être tête en l'air. Le blond rigola un peu, lui reprenant la main, car Sasuke l'avait lâchée pour s'excuser.

« On va chez moi ? J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un qui m'est cher ! » Expliqua le blond.

Sasuke rougit et se releva, le suivant avec un petit sourire qui disparut pendant la marche.

Quelqu'un qui lui était cher... ? Sa famille ? Ce serait extrêmement gênant, ce serait comme s'il présentait une petite amie ! Il serait le petit ami du blond ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, il rougit comme une rose.

Si c'était sa petite amie en réalité ? Se demanda-t-il soudainement. Non, impossible, Naruto n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une petite amie ! Ni qu'il n'en avait pas... Si c'était sa fiancée ?

Sasuke se mordit fortement la lèvre.

Si c'était sa fiancée, il l'aurait trompé avec lui il y a peu de temps... Naruto le dirait ? L'invite-t-il pour expliquer tout à la futur « Madame Uzumaki, marié au super canon aux yeux bleus qui peut vous capturer en un regard » ?

Alors qu'il commençait à s'imaginer des films, il ne vit pas tout de suite la main bronzée bouger devant lui et n'entendit pas non plus la voix inquiète qui l'appelait. Il sursauta et s'excusa encore, regardant autour de lui.

Ils étaient dans une grande maison, très bien entretenue. Le parfait style japonais... Pendant sa visite, il remarqua que chacune des pièces faisaient bien plus que son minable appartement à elles seules...

Le blond l'emmena dans une pièce juste à côté de sa chambre avait-il noté au passage. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit une jeune femme brune aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle avait un peu de forme, mais cela lui allait comme un gant !

Sasuke sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir... C'était donc elle, la future femme du blondinet...

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ? Ils avaient juste couché ensemble, sans amour ! Naruto lui avait pris sa première fois, il devrait être content que la star du lycée l'ait fait ! C'était juste de la baise ! Ce dit-il en lui, alors qu'il sourit à la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke, dit-il en souriant.

_ Enchanté ! Répondit-elle. Je suis Kiko, la nounou. »

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux. « La nounou », ce mot repassait dans sa tête. Naruto avait une nounou ? Mais il était assez grand pour rester seul ! Les parents du blond s'inquiétaient-ils autant que cela ? Naruto n'avait pas honte de lui montrer qu'il était surveillé ?

Malgré toutes ces questions en tête, une seule chose en ressortit, qui le fit sourire. Naruto n'allait pas se marier ! Il était libre comme l'air !

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune femme partir, un peu mécontente que le brun n'eut pas répondu à son au revoir et qu'elle devait partir si tôt.

Sasuke entendit la voix de Naruto l'appeler, il releva la tête avec un doux sourire qu'il ravala soudainement en voyant Naruto, devant lui, avec dans les bras une petite fille brune. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux hanches avec des bouclettes en bas, comme une princesse... Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille montraient clairement qu'elle avait un lien avec le blond qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle portait une robe bleue claire, sans manche, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la ressemblance avec le blond. Il ravala sa salive et ouvrit doucement la bouche. 

« Elle est mignonne ! ... C'est ta sœur ? » Demanda-t-il.

Naruto rigola en caressant les cheveux de la fille dans ses bras et embrassa la tempe de cette dernière.

« Non, ce n'est pas ma sœur… C'est ma fille ! » sourit-il.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, étonné... Finalement, Naruto avait quelqu'un... Une femme, une fille... Une vrai famille quoi... Et lui, il n'avait été que du sexe...

Son cœur se serra et son monde se brisa littéralement. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Il aurait dû se douter que quelqu'un comme Naruto ne pouvait pas... Être célibataire. Qu'il était con...

_A suivre..._

AVANT TOUTE CHOSE ! PAS D'HETERO ! Je peux pas en dire plus, sinon je spoile ma fic, mais si vous n'aimez pas Naruto hétéro en couple, lisait juste le prochaine ! Je coupe pour faire du suspense et c'était le bon moment ! Ne vous en faite pas !

Voilà... Sinon... Review ? J'vais mourir ? Vous allez m'insulté ? Oo ^^'' Bon, au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour =)

Voici la suite de Sexy Maid ! Désolé pour l'attente, moi et Nono-chan avons plu eu internet chacune notre tour. Et pour nous excusez la suite Sexy Maid ET de « Ma vie avec ma phobie » le même jour ! =) Vous nous pardonnez du coup ? ^^''

**Hinatanatkae **: Pour savoir qui est cette fille, il suffit juste de lire ce chapitre ^^ Tout est dedans =) Oui, l'émotion sa fait oublié qu'on ne travail pas XD

**Animophilenrose** : Oui, j'écris toujours en sachant quoi mettre après ^^ Généralement j'ai tout en tête, les passages, les paroles ect. Donc a chaque fois que j'écris, il y a une explication =) Jamais de coup de tête pour pas me retrouver dans la merde ^^'' Et oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, moi et ma fic =3 Ca fait plaisir ^^

**Loveless-972 :** Et bien pour savoir si c'est une blague, il faut lire ce chapitre =) J'espère que tu as put encaisser du dernier chapitre ^^'' Merci pour le compliment et l'encouragement, ça fait extrêmement plaisir w

**Kooly** : Comme je l'ai dit, pas d'hétéro maintenant dans l'histoire. Si il y en avait AVANT je ne le dirait pas ^^ Merci pour l'encouragement =)

**Miss-plume-blanche** : Et bien... Faut lire XD

**Passerine** : La suite maintenant =) Encore désolé de l'attente ^^'

**MomoCle :** Et voilà la suite =) j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

**Chapitre 7**

Naruto fixa le brun qui restait sans bouger dans la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke.

« Sasuke... Hey, ça va ? »

Le brun sursauta en le fixant lui et sa fille. Il ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux en se grattant le cou. 

« T-Ta fille ? Elle... Elle est mignonne », soupira-t-il.

Naruto posa sa fille sur le sol, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains, le relevant vers lui. Il s'avança pour être presque collé à son vis-à-vis.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Sasuke... », lui dit-il en lui caressant ses joues.

Sasuke le fixa droit dans les yeux, une lueur de tristesse et de déception au fond de ses prunelles. Le blond le serra doucement contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Le brun soupira un peu et regarda la petite fille avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je... Je ne savais pas... Que tu avais une femme et une fille... », expliqua-t-il doucement dans son cou. 

Il sentit le corps de Naruto avoir de petites secousses. Il le regarda et le vit retenir son rire, les joues rouges. Il ferma les yeux et s'éloigna pour reprendre son calme.

« Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Je n'ai rien dit de drôle ! »

Le blondinet se tint les côtes doucement, puis inspira profondément pour arrêter de rire. Il essuya une petite larme et planta son regard dans celui du brun.

« Je... Je n'ai pas de femme ! Juste ma fille, sourit-il tendrement.

_ Mais... On ne peut pas avoir d'enfant seul ! Tu n'es pas hermaphrodite ! J'ai bien vu quand on a co-... Enfin tu sais ! Rougit-il en étant un peu en colère.

_ Quand on a couché ensemble », finit-il.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avant qu'il ne se penche pour embrasser les lèvres du brun doucement alors que sa fille pencha la tête sans comprendre.

« Sa mère... Ne vit pas avec nous. On vit tous les deux ensembles... Depuis quatre ans. »

Le cœur de Sasuke fut soulagé d'un coup, heureux que le blond n'ait pas de femme ou de petite amie ! Il sourit et se tourna vers la petite fille, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour ma petite, je m'appelle Sasuke », dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle vienne.

La petite s'avança et partit se cacher dans les jambes de son père, faisant une bouille mignonne pour montrer qu'elle avait peur. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto rigola doucement et regarda Sasuke se relever, vexé de l'attitude de la jeune demoiselle.

« Sasuke, je te présente Madoka, ma fille de quatre ans... Madoka, ma pupuce, je te présente Sasuke. Sasuke, c'est la princesse de papa, » sourit-il.

Madoka regarda Sasuke et rigola doucement. Elle lui fit coucou de la main.

« Bonjour la princesse de mon papounet », dit-elle toujours cachée.

'' La princesse de papounet '' rougit et soupira en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, signe qu'il était mécontent. Ce geste fit rire le blondinet et la brunette en cœur.

Le brun soupira un peu, puis les rejoignit dans leurs fous rires pendant un cours instant. Puis il regarda le blond.

« Elle a quatre ans ? »

Il hocha la tête en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Cela posait un problème à Sasuke ? Pourquoi il se posait la question, bien sûr que cela devait poser un problème, un gros sûrement vu la tête que faisait sa princesse.

« … Mais... Tu as quel âge ? » Demanda le brun surprit.

Il savait le blond plus vieux que lui, mais de combien d'années ? Il ne pouvait pas être si vieux que cela tout de même. Après tout, ils étaient dans le même lycée, Naruto avait deux classes de plus que lui, si il se souvenait bien, donc au maximum il avait dix-huit ans ! Il aurait eu sa fille à quatorze ans ?

« J'ai dix-neuf ans, dit-il, j'ai eu ma fille à quinze ans et j'ai redoublé ma première année parce que je devais m'occuper d'elle et trouver quelqu'un pour elle... »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre fortement en baissant les yeux, il avait juste un an de plus qu'il croyait... Il regarda un peu la petite. Quatre ans... C'était son âge à elle et aussi la différence d'âge entre lui et Naruto. 

« Sa mère ne la voit jamais ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux pour les rabaisser immédiatement.  
>_ Non... Elle est partie à sa naissance, j'ai décidé de l'élever seul. »<p>

Sasuke hocha la tête un peu soulagé que Naruto n'ait pas de femme, mais aussi triste parce que Naruto et Madoka avaient dût avoir énormément de mal pour s'en sortir tous les deux. Un père jeune et une petite princesse à s'occuper... Il était très courageux, pensa Sasuke.

Ce dernier regarda la petite en souriant doucement. Il s'approcha d'elle, cependant, elle courut vers son lit, prenant sa peluche et fixant méchamment l'invité de son père. Celui-ci rigola doucement en la rejoignant, il lui caressa les cheveux et fit signe au brun de venir.

Sasuke hésita un peu, mais finit par venir vers eux, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Le blondinet prit son brun et sa brune dans ses bras, souriant tout en commençant à parler avec les deux personnes avec lui, les présentant.

Il finit par les laisser seuls pour aller préparer le dîner, après avoir embrassé les deux personnes faisant battre son cœur. Le brun sur le bout des lèvres et sa fille sur la joue après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

Le brun prit l'un des lapins servant de doudou à la jeune princesse.

« Tu lui as donné un nom à lui ? »

Il sourit en faisant faire au lapin un « coucou » avec sa patte.

La jeune fille le regarda et fronça des sourcils, serrant fort son renard roux à neuf queues qu'elle tenait depuis un moment dans les bras. Cela étonna énormément Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Si papounet souffre à cause de toi, j'envoie mon renard te manger ! », Dit-elle très sérieuse en montrant sa peluche.

Sasuke recula un peu. Il sourit doucement. Malgré la menace de la petite, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était mignonne à vouloir protéger son père, mais aussi en croyant que sa peluche pourrait le manger.

« Je ferais tout pour que ton papounet soit heureux, je te le promet Madoka. »

Elle hocha la tête en faisant une moue peu convaincue, puis regarda son renard pour lui dire qu'il reste sur ses gardes, car il pourrait sûrement bientôt « s'amuser avec la princesse de papounet ».. Cela fit pouffer le brun qui, pour changer de sujet, proposa de l'habiller en princesse pour son père.

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de répéter, car elle sauta hors du lit, sans lâcher sa peluche, afin de fouiller dans son armoire pour trouver LA robe de princesse.

« Des œufs, de la farine... Tutututu », chantonna le blond en faisant le repas.

Il souriait, tout simplement heureux d'avoir sa petite pupuce et sa princesse ici, chez lui. Et lui, il leur préparait un diner. Même si il n'était pas très doué, ce qu'il faisait était mangeable et sa fille aimait cela.

Alors qu'il commençait à poser les couverts, il vit Sasuke redescendre et avec lui, une véritable princesse.

Sa fille portait une robe bleue clair à froufrou. Il la lui avait acheté il y a peu de temps. Madoka la mettait souvent, mais là... Elle était coiffée d'un chignon et d'un diadème. C'était vraiment une princesse ! Il n'avait jamais sût la coiffer pour qu'elle ressemble à une aussi jolie princesse.

Il s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui faisant plein de compliments qui la firent rire et sourire. Puis il se tourna vers le brun, l'embrassant sur les lèvres en lui disant qu'il était très doué.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler, s'amuser ou encore à s'embrasser. Cela gênait Sasuke d'être embrassé devant la fille du blondinet, mais il était trop heureux pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller coucher sa fille, Naruto lui lit une histoire de princesse attendant son prince charmant. Il lui lit la même histoire trois fois d'affilées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, satisfaite de l'histoire et épuisée.

Il rejoint son invité qui était dans le salon à regarder une émission qui passait des vidéos drôles que des gens leur envoyaient. Il le retrouva mort de rire devant un chien qui courait après son maitre habillé en lapin géant.

Le blond s'assit à ses côtés, lui caressant le dos tendrement afin qu'il se calme un peu.

« Tu es tout rouge ma princesse... Respire. »

Sasuke essaya mais ne pouvait pas, commençant à manquer d'air. Ce qui fit sourire le blond qui usa de sa manière classique de l'embrasser pour le faire taire et partager son air avec lui. Le brun se laissa faire après la surprise passée, entourant le cou bronzé pour y répondre d'avantage.

Le baiser était chaste et pourtant, entre eux, cela semblait brûler de passion. Le plus grand l'allongea sur le sofa et caressa les hanches pâles du plus petit qui se mit à gémir doucement.

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Déçu ? En colère ? Furax ? J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous aura plus =)_

_Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos menaces de mort, vos encouragement, vos plans pour me tuer tout ça avec une simple Reviews =D_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ^^ Après un petit moment d'attente, voici le chapitre 8 de Sexy Maid ^^ Oh, et une petite précision que j'ai oublié dans l'autre ! Madoka, j'ai eu l'idée de ce prénom en regardant Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica. Un anime magical girl vraiment passionnant, les dessins sont un peu spéciale mais après quelques épisodes on s'y fait rapidement ! Je vous le conseil ! En plus la chanson du début est magnifique ! ^^

_**Aizou no Taiga :**_ Voici la suite comme tu l'attendais ^^ J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi mignon que l'autre ^^

_**Guest :**_ Ta reviews m'a fait plaisir et presque rougir ! (Je ne rougis pas facilement XD) Personnellement je ne pense pas être une « Déesse » de la fiction, il me reste beaucoup de chose à apprendre et à découvrir. Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre ^w^

_**Passerine :**_ J'aime tout ce qui est mignon ^^ Ce chapitre est aussi mignon, à toi de voir si il est aussi est aussi mignon que l'autre ^^

_**Loveless-972 :**_ Je suis très contente que tu trouves ma fic trop bien w Entendre ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bsx et bon chapitre =)

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ XD J'ai voulu la rendre mignonne par dessus tout, je n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants, mais alors une fille comme Madoka c'est adorable ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ^^'

_**Guest :**_ Le démarrage vite est fait exprès, comme je l'ai dit, c'est une fic cadeau et la personne voulait que sa aille vite alors voilà ^^ Ne t'en fait pas pour les fautes, je n'y ferais pas attention ^^

_**Animophilenrose :**_ Oui, une très jolie famille que j'adore -w- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre au début, mais d'un coup, j'ai compris XD Mon cerveau est fort des fois, mais jamais quand je le veux -.-

_**Hinatanatkae :**_ Héhé, penses tu que ça les gênerais vraiment ? ^^ Me remercie pas, c'est tout a fait normal ^^ Même si je comprend pas pourquoi tu me remercies ^^''

_**Janice :**_ Salut =) Oui, je suis une sadique pur ^^ Puis comme ça, je vous laisse imaginez la suite =) Ma vie avec ma phobie, un chapitre posté la semaine dernière ^^

_**Tanusi :**_ Contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu n'es pas de plans pour me tuer XD J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu ^^''

_**Juju :**_ Merci pour ta reviews ^^ Que ma fic plaise me fait véritablement plaisir ^^ Et la suite est maintenant =D

**Chapitre huit :**

Doux... Oui, c'était une douce sensation qu'avait Sasuke en dormant. Il bougeait un peu, il avait l'impression qu'on le chatouillait, pourtant ça lui donnait de plus en plus chaud. Cette douce sensation qui venait dans ses reins... Il se sentait si bien là, avec cette émotion de bien être total.

Il ouvrit les yeux en étirant le coin de ses lèvres afin de former un tout petit sourire. Il sursauta en voyant cette touffe entre ses jambes. Il soupira un peu et prit cette touffe, la jetant loin dans la pièce.

« Stupide peluche ! » Dit-il en se levant.

Il chercha ses vêtements mais se souvint qu'ils étaient en bas, avec ceux de Naruto, éparpillés ici et là à cause de leur petite folie à laquelle ils avaient chacun succombé.

Il vit l'armoire à en face du lit. Il s'y dirigea, empruntant des vêtements qui appartenait au blondinet. Il ne les choisit pas en fonction de ses goûts, mais de l'odeur.

Plus un vêtement sentait l'arôme de Naruto, plus cela prouverait que Naruto le portait, donc... Il porterait les vêtements préférés de Naruto et serait plongé dans son odeur pendant quelques minutes, des moments de plaisir.

Il se retrouva ainsi, habillé d'un maillot orange sans manche, un jean bleu trop grand pour lui qui lui faisait un mini-baggy. Il devait être très moulant, car il n'était pas si large que ça.

« Naruto doit avoir les fesses contre le pantalon... Son entre-jambe doit être serré... Son corps touche le mien... Indirectement, dit-il en rougissant. »

Après avoir pensé à des choses peu catholiques comme Naruto qui lui enlevait les vêtements prétextant qu'ils étaient les siens, ou alors que le pantalon descende à ses chevilles, excitant ainsi le beau blond aux yeux bleus qui le prendrait directement au sol. Mais nous ne dirons aucune de ces pensées perverses, car cela restait dans la tête de Sasuke.

Il descendit en sautant presque comme les filles dans les champs... Sauf qu'il oublia une chose, enfin deux plutôt. Ses lentilles de contact, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se retrouva à dégringoler les escaliers sur les fesses, arrivant tête la première sur le sol.

Un petit rire cristallin se fit entendre et des pas courant vers lui. Le brun se releva un peu pour voir la petit Madoka rire en se cachant avec sa peluche de renard et Naruto, à côté de lui, l'aidant doucement. 

« Ça va Princesse ? T'as mal quelque part ? » Demanda le blondi visiblement assez inquiet.

Sasuke lâcha juste un petit « Hm hm » en se massant la tête tandis qu'il fixait ses pieds. Il avait honte d'avoir dégringolé ainsi des marches très visibles pourtant.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le tee-shirt déchiré sur le torse. Le maillot avait dû s'accrocher à une marche pendant sa chute et...

Il serra la mâchoire et serra les poings. Il releva la tête pour s'excuser, cependant à peine eut-il regardé le blondi qu'il se retrouva porté comme une princesse jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Naruto s'agitait devant une armoire accroché au mur, juste au-dessus du lavabo. Il le vit sortir une bande, de la pommade, des pansements, du coton et du désinfectant. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant tout cela, mais ne dit plus rien quand il vit son reflet.

Il saignait à l'arcade sourcilière droite et s'était ouvert un peu le front à gauche. Il avait de long filets de sang dégoulinant sur son visage. Le brun ne l'avait même pas remarqué, pourtant maintenant il avait mal et trouvait que son visage était chaud à certains endroits.

Le blondi s'approcha rapidement de lui, se mettant à le soigner le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il désinfecta d'abord la plaie en mettant du spray dessus. Il essuya le liquide transparent qui coulait avec du coton, de ce fait Sasuke n'en recevrait pas dans les yeux.

Il nettoya ensuite les filets de sang sur le visage et un peu sur le cou. Le blondi mit ensuite de la pommade autour de la blessure car une bosse commençait à se former, et pour finir il banda le front de Sasuke après avoir mit des pansements sur les blessures.

Naruto soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, rassuré. Il regarda Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as mal... ? Demanda le blond.

_ Non, dit aussitôt le noiraud. Je... Je suis désolé pour ton tee-shirt », dit-il.

Sasuke se sentait vraiment mal à cet instant. Non seulement il venait de causer du soucis à son hôte, il lui prenait des vêtements sans lui demander et en prime il les déchirait. Il était vraiment quelqu'un à problème, pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il baissait les yeux, il les releva, surprit, en entendant Naruto rire et s'approcher de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer doucement.

« T'en fait pas pour ça... C'est pas grave s'il est déchiré, tant que toi tu n'as rien, je suis content », souffla le maitre de maison.

Sasuke eu la lèvre qui tremblait un peu, puis fermant les yeux fermement, il lui agrippa le chandail. Il était rassuré que le blond ne lui en veuille pas et aussi content qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

« Comment t'as fait pour pas voir les marches ? » Questionna le blondinet.

Il s'écarta un peu en sentant le corps du brun se raidir contre le sien. Il vit le visage cramoisi de Sasuke qui fuyait du regard le visage du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre et lui expliqua :

« Cette nuit j'ai enlevé... Mes l-l-lentilles de c-c-contact après que tu m'ais p-p-porté jusqu'à dans t-t-t-ta chambre et j'ai... Enfin...

_ Tu les as oublié ? » Devina son opposé.

Le brun le regarda et hocha la tête. Ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse et on pouvait voir qu'il se sentait stupide. Naruto lui caressa la joue et descendit jusqu'à la main pâle, enlaçant leurs doigts. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre et prit la boite de lentilles de contact du sombre. Il la lui donna et Sasuke les mit tout de suite.

Le blondi lui caressa les hanches et lui retira le maillot doucement. Il posa un doigt sur son torse, allant de haut en bas. Puis il détacha le pantalon, se mettant à genoux pour l'enlever. Sasuke s'appuya sur les épaules du blond, enlevant une jambe à la fois. Naruto put voir qu'il lui avait pris un boxer blanc, son préféré. Il embrassa l'entre jambe en remontant.

Il s'orienta vers la chaise de son bureau et alla prendre les vêtements de Sasuke qui était posé dessus. Vu que le brun n'avait pas mis ses lentilles, il ne les avait pas vu. Naruto prit le pantalon du brun et s'avança vers ce dernier. Il l'aida à le mettre, profitant de cela pour lui caresser les jambes. Il alla ensuite vers son armoire, sortant une chemise à lui. Il la mit au brun, boutonnant les boutons doucement, donnant des coups de langue en remontant pour chaque bouton. Arrivé au dernier, il lécha le cou et le regarda, caressant sa joue.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Madoka dans la chambre. Elle vint d'abord prendre la peluche de lapin que Sasuke avait jeté puis alla vers son père. Elle fixa du coin de l'oeil Sasuke, puis sourit en tenant la jambe de Naruto.

« Il sait pas s'habiller tout seul ? » Demanda-t-elle à son père, se moquant du brun.

Sasuke rougit devant cette remarque. Bien sûr qu'il savait comment s'habiller, mais vu que Naruto avait voulu le faire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas le laisser faire, surtout qu'il avait eu des caresses et des bisous du blond.

« Non, à son âge il ne sait pas et c'est ton papa qui doit le faire, ria légèrement le blond.

_ Et tu lui fais pas de bisous ? Moi, tu m'embrasses toujours quand t'as fini. »

Naruto sourit en lâchant un « C'est vrai » avant d'unir ses lèvres à celles du brun. Un brun qui devint encore plus rouge de le faire devant Madoka, mais aussi complètement content qu'il n'ait pas honte de lui devant sa fille.

« Je... Je reviens, je dois... Aller aux toilettes ! » Dit-il en partant précipitamment.

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes, soupirant en se laissant descendre le long de la porte. Il soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il se passait quoi au juste ? Naruto l'embrassait devant sa fille, l'invitait chez lui, ils sortaient ensemble comme... Un couple ? Non, ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils couchaient ensemble, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour, il en était sûr du côté de Naruto... Mais du sien...

Lorsque Sasuke redescendit, il les vit en train de petit-déjeuner, riant ensemble. Naruto donnait à manger à Madoka, qui boudait, car elle était assez grande pour manger seule.

Le brun se dit qu'il formait une véritable famille, juste eux deux... Il baissa un peu les yeux, se disant que lui, il gâchait ce moment père-fille. Alors qu'il fit demi-tour, Naruto lui dit de venir s'assoir à leurs côtés et... C'était magique.

Durant le repas, il avait eu l'impression de former une famille avec eux. Madoka avait la même facilité de se lier d'amitié avec les gens que son père et ça, elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir, aussi bien le don que d'avoir Naruto comme père.

Alors que Naruto venait de finir de prendre sa douche et s'habiller, que Madoka riait en disant à Sasuke d'aller plus vite, que ce dernier portait la jeune demoiselle sur ses épaules en courant, ils décidèrent d'aller ensemble au nouveau parc d'attraction qui s'était installé il y a peu en ville.

X-x_x-X

A peine arrivés au parc que la jeune demoiselle savait ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire : TOUT !

La première attraction que Madoka voulut faire fut les chevaux en bois qui parcourraient un mini-circuit. Elle courut pour faire la file d'attente heureusement pas très longue à la surprise des deux adolescents.

Tandis que leur tour arrivait, la demoiselle tapa du pied, boudant en voyant le cheval.

« Je veux pas celui-là ! J'voulais le noir aux yeux bleus moi ! »

Madoka boudait de ne pas avoir le cheval qu'elle voulait, cela fit rire Naruto qui se mit à genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux. 

« On va attendre qu'il arrive alors »

Le blondit voulait faire plaisir à sa fille, alors il ferait tout pour.

Le forain hocha la tête, aillant l'habitude que des enfants boudent, crient ou pleurent car ils voulaient LE cheval qu'ils avaient vu précédemment. Ainsi, ils laissèrent passer cinq personnes devant eux pour enfin avoir le cheval de sa fille. Sasuke monta devant eux, sur un cheval blanc aux yeux noirs.

Sasuke jetait des coups d'oeil derrière lui, souriant en voyant Madoka pointer du doigt un nouveau buisson sur leur route, un papillon qui passait près d'eux, l'étang qu'ils contournèrent ou encore les animaux qui parcourraient l'endroit où ils se trouvaient... Elle souriait en voyant les poules, les canards ou les oies.

Après cette attraction, Madoka tira Naruto par la main l'emmenant vers un mini-circuit de voiture pour enfants. Les véhicules suivaient un chemin en huit qui montait par moment. La fille de Naruto sauta près en voyant une licorne blanche possédant des ailes roses. Son père paya un billet et la posa dessus, l'attachant avec les lanières pour plus de sécurité.

Il alla s'assoir sur un banc avec Sasuke, regardant sa fille lui faire des petits « coucou » ou sourire en caressant la licorne, comme-ci c'était une vrai.

Le blondinet prit la main du brun, la serrant doucement. Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, soupirant de bien-être.

Ce fut ainsi que se passa leur journée. Soit ils faisaient l'attraction avec Madoka, soit ils la regardaient s'amuser sur un banc. Lors de la pause déjeuné, la jolie brunette s'amusait à courir dans le coin d'herbe qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle fit courir Sasuke et Naruto, voulant absolument jouer à chat. Et le pauvre Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas de chance, car la famille Uzumaki était unis, même si l'un était l'ennemi. Le brun se retrouvait toujours à être le chat, à courir après eux.

Dans la voiture du blondinet, Madoka s'était endormie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke était devant, avec Naruto qui conduisait, il avait les yeux qui se fermaient un peu.

« Fatigué ma princesse ? Demanda le blondi amusé.

_ Oui, soupira le sombre, je sais pas comment tu fais... Elle est pleine d'énergie, c'est fatiguant mais..., dit-il sans trouver de mot pour le dire.

_ Mais c'est fantastique de la voir s'endormir avec le sourire... Et il suffit qu'elle sourit pour qu'on retrouve notre énergie ? » Proposa le blondinet.

Il hocha la tête, pensant que le sourire de Naruto aussi donnait un coup de fouet à l'énergie... Cependant il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour formuler sa pensée, il préféra imiter la jeune fille, favorisant les bras de Morphée, malgré qu'il se voyait plus dans les bras du conducteur que de cette divinité.

Le conducteur sourit en les voyant dormir. Lors d'un feu rouge, il sortit son téléphone, prenant sa tendre princesse en photo. Il se mordit la lèvre en mettant son magnifique invité en fond d'écran.

« Ma jolie princesse... Tu me mettras de bonne humeur dès le matin. »

Il sourit en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres alors que le feu repassa au vert et qu'un conducteur nerveux commençait déjà à klaxonner.

_Fin ^^ _… Ok ok,_ A suivre..._

Voici la fin de ce chapitre, le prochain sera une surprise pour tous j'en suis sure ^^ Sachez que je suis vraiment contente que Madoka plaise, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela passerait aussi bien ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir autant de reviews en plus ! Alors... J'ai le droit à une reviews ?

Dites, cela intéresserais des gens d'être prévenue par sms ? J'ai sms illimité ne vous en faite pas XD


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai eu plein de reviews et vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai adoré ! Ce chapitre est important, il est plein de question... Vous allez voir comme Sasuke est hyper adroit et chanceux =) Je me suis éclaté à écrire le début du chapitre même si j'ai eu un peut petit de mal à trouver le bon angle et quand coupé pour vous faire languir ^^

La suite de Ma vie avec ma phobie à été posté le semaine dernière =)

Enfin bref, réponse aux reviews et pour ceux qui ne les lisent pas, bonne lecture ^^

_**Loveless-972:**_Merci pour ta review ^^ Voici le chapitre suivant qui sera plein de question à la fin =) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que l'autre, kiss ^^

_**Animophilenrose:**_Je voulais qu'ils forment une jolie famille et je sais que grâce à toi c'est le cas ^^ J'adore les trucs à l'eau de rose ! Si j'avais une photo de la personne que j'aime, je la mettrai directement pour la voir nuit et jour -w- Mais c'est mon chat mon fond d'écran ! … Remarque, je pense pas remplacer mon chat par qui que ce soit ! XD

_**Philosophe :**_ Sasuke n'est pas viré, juste tête en l'air ^^ Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent =)

_**Tanusi ;**_ Nous on le voit, mais pas lui ^^ Après tout, quand cela nous arrive à nous, on le remarque pas non plus XD Le parc d'attraction est un peu inspiré de mon neveu qui voulait le cheval blanc et non le marron XD

_**Kawa-sensei :**_ Je suis contente que tu trouves cela mignon, j'ai tout fait pour vu les événement qui vont arriver ^^

_**Aizou no Taiga :**_ Si tu trouves cela toujours pareil, tant mieux ! Ça prouve que mon histoire te plait =)

_**Juju :**_ Ca doit le fatigué, mais contre les Uzumaki, il ne peut rien faire ! Voici la suite que tu attendais =)

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ Ou-là ! Tu dois avoir plein de bleu à force ! Si tu as aimé le Sasuke doué qui s'éclate par terre... Tu vas adoré le début du chapitre XD

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que Sasuke était devenu la princesse de Naruto, aussi bien au lycée qu'au travail, ou encore lors de leurs sorties juste tous les deux ou en famille. Oui, en famille, car Madoka lui avait avouée qu'il était comme un second papa, d'ailleurs elle l'appelait souvent « Papa Sas » et cela rendait ce dernier plus qu'heureux.

Naruto avait pu voir toutes les robes de maid de Sasuke et il les aimait toutes. Il les avaient toutes comptées, et au total, Sasuke possédait dix-sept robes différentes. Cela dépendait du jour et de l'évènement qui se passait.

Mais le brun lui soutenait qu'il avait dix-huit robes... Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu la dix-huitième dans ce cas ?

Le blond soupira en s'étirant. Il regarda sa montre en arrêtant de se poser toutes ses questions et s'approcha de Sasuke en le voyant de dos. Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant l'ignorer. Il courut jusqu'à lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Sasuke, pourquoi... ? »

X_x_x_X

Sasuke touchait les murs pour marcher. Il ne voyait rien à plus de un centimètre ! Il avait oublié d'aller s'acheter ses lentilles de contact, et n'aimant pas les lunettes, il n'en possédait pas, alors depuis une heure les gens le regardait comme s'il était fou et bien évidement, personne ne l'aurait aidé, c'était sûrement trop dur d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui parler.

Le sombre sursauta en entendant un bruit, ou plutôt une plainte de douleur. Il ravala sa salive quand il perçut ensuite des grognements. Il recula en sentant la peur l'envahir. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, d'habitude ça arrivait que dans les films ou les fictions, mais là, c'était lui, et dans la vrai vie. Lui, attaqué par un chien, sûrement un gros vu les grognements. Il fit demi-tour en se mettant à courir, poursuivit par ce gros chien furax.

Il courait dans tous les sens, bousculant les gens au passage qui criait après lui, mais ils se tassèrent en voyant le chien lui courir après. Alors qu'il courait, il tomba d'un coup. Le brun se demanda pourquoi le chien ne choppait pas un jouet d'enfant pour s'amuser ou jouait avec un autre chien ou encore pourquoi son maitre ne l'arrêtait pas ! Il était tombé sur le seul chien enragé sans maitre fixe de la rue.

« Je suis maudit, j'en suis sûr », pensa-t-il.

Il se releva en grimaçant, touchant les sacs en plastique pour se relever. Il renifla un peu et maudit les gens qui avaient laissés leurs sacs d'ordures sur le sol. Il tapa sur ses vêtements, comme pour enlever la poussière, afin qu'il n'ait rien sur lui. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le chien se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

Sasuke ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courait, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il était fatigué de se prendre des poteaux, des gens, de glisser sur des cannettes vides et surtout du chien qui ne le lâchait toujours pas depuis le début.

Heureusement, son calvaire prit fin quand il sentit une main lui prendre le poignet et une voix qui envoya balader le chien. Il sourit et regarda son sauveur, même s'il ne voyait rien à part une grosse tâche floue.

Il voyait des cheveux noirs et une peau assez pale. Il arqua légèrement un sourcil quand cette personne lui parla, cette voix elle lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de se rappeler.

La personne le tira, l'emmenant chez un opticien. Sasuke le remercia et paya des lentilles. Il les mit immédiatement et se tourna vers son sauveur. 

« Merci infinime-... T-Toi... ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux, pendant que le '' Toi '' lui attrapait fortement le poignet, le tirant dehors avec force. Il l'emmena dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et le poussa contre un mur.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué mon poussin... ? », fit l'homme en baissant un peu afin de venir baisoter le cou du brun.

Sasuke essaya de le repousser, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot. L'autre personne sourit en le voyant agir ainsi, « il » mit sa main entre les jambes du brun pendant qu' « il » remontait pour lécher les lèvres de Sasuke.

Celui-ci laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il reniflait, « le » suppliant de le laisser tranquille, mais « il » ne fit rien, le caressant tout en se frottant à lui de façon sensuelle.

Sasuke frissonna d'horreur en le sentant contre lui. Il « le » regarda, distinguant sa forme parmi toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les yeux. Le brun, en sentant les lèvres de son agresseur sur les siennes, les lui mordit fortement en lui donnant un coup de pied.

« Il » recula précipitamment, choqué par l'attitude de Sasuke. « Il » se toucha la lèvre en sang, puis « il » regarda Sasuke, mais il n'y avait plus personne. « Il » jura entre ses dents, se promettant de lui faire payer.

X_x_x_X

Sasuke sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers la personne en tremblant. Il pleura encore plus quand « il » le prit dans ses bras.

« Sasuke, pourquoi tu pleures... ? »

Le brun l'enlaça, le serrant fort contre lui, pleurant de soulagement.

« Naruto... Je... J'ai eu si peur ! »

Sasuke pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en nichant sa tête contre le torse du blondinet.

« Peur... ? De quoi ? »

Il s'inquiétait énormément, mais il n'eut aucune réponse, le brun pleurant beaucoup trop.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse, avant de l'emmener chez lui. Pendant le trajet, il le sera fort contre lui, lui répétant des mots réconfortants pour l'apaiser. Cela fonctionna assez bien, se dit-il en voyant le brun ne plus pleurer. Sasuke regardait le torse du blond, respirant doucement son odeur.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre une fois arrivés devant chez lui. Il était hors de question de lâcher Sasuke, de le poser, d'ouvrir la porte seul, et frapper ne marcherait pas car il n'y avait personne chez lui.

Madoka était à la garderie, ses voisins étaient des vieux qui épiaient le moindre geste des gens dans cette rue, mais quand quelqu'un avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, bizarrement, on aurait dit que les maisons étaient désertes. Les seuls jeunes qui se trouvaient ici étaient sûrement sortis faire la fête ou alors en cours.

Il soupira encore et donna un coup de pied dans la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec. Cet acte dit fit sursauter Sasuke qui resserra sa prise sur le maillot du blond. Il le regarda rentrer, assez fier de lui. Ce rendait-il compte qu'il venait d'exploser sa porte ?

Naruto déposa Sasuke à l'étage, dans son lit. Il embrassa rapidement son front et lui dit de ne pas bouger. Le blond redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et ferma la porte comme il put. Il mit le seul verrou qu'il avait oublié de mettre en partant.

Quand il remonta, il ne vit pas Sasuke dans sa chambre. Il commença à paniquer, ses yeux écarquillés et ses sourcils baissés. Il se mordit la lèvre et commença à faire le tour de l'étage.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et vit enfin le brun. Il s'approcha de lui, heureux de voir qu'il était bien là, chez lui. Il leva la main puis la rabaissa rapidement et fortement, il claqua Sasuke.

Le brun fut très surpris, il sentit la force de la main du blond le claquer tellement fort qu'il en tomba par terre, les fesses sur le sol, la main et la mâchoire tremblantes. Ses lèvres pâles firent une petite moue triste, il le regarda et laissa ses larmes couler.

« Je... Je suis désolé, dit-il en bégayant. Je... C'était plus fort que moi ».

Il pleura encore plus tandis que Naruto se baissait, le prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Il s'en voulait de le faire pleurer, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Sasuke serra le blond contre lui, jetant au loin la lame de rasoir qu'il avait dans la main. Quand le blondinet l'avait laissé seul, il s'était levé pour se diriger mécaniquement dans la salle de bain. Il avait pris la lame de rasoir et l'avait posé directement sur son poignet.

Cependant, il avait hésité à le faire. Quand il s'était vu dans le miroir, d'habitude il ''le'' voyait, toutefois, là, ce qu'il voyait en se regardant, c'était Naruto. La promesse qu'il lui avait faite, ce qu'il lui avait dit...

Mais, juste un peu, ça ne voulait pas dire briser sa promesse ? Il y aurait eu juste une toute petite ouverture... Assez pour saigner, mais pas pour que cela mette du temps à se soigner... Juste, quelques heures ou moins d'une semaine.

Il s'était mordu la lèvre et avait appuyé sur la lame, attendant la petite goutte pour montrer que c'était ouvert. Pendant qu'il attendait cela, que sa peau commence à rougir, il avait senti une douleur sur sa joue, avant qu'une chaleur douloureuse vienne prendre place. Et il avait craqué devant le visage sévère du blond et les yeux azurs qui semblaient si triste.

Naruto lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Sasuke... Pourquoi tu fais ça... ? Tu n'es pas heureux avec nous ?

- Si, fit le brun, je suis heureux avec vous... Mais j'ai vu...

- Qui ?

- …... Itachi, mon frère, dit-il en pleurant encore plus.

_ Tu as... Un frère... ? »

Naruto était vraiment surprit, il pensait qu'il connaissait Sasuke, mais là, il se sentait nul de pas savoir.

« Pourquoi... tu pleures pour lui ? Il t'as fait du mal... ? »

Le brun essuya ses larmes et recula un peu, pour fixer le blondinet. Puis il hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et puis, comme lui avait dit son psy « en parler à quelqu'un en qui on a confiance, ne peut faire que du bien. »

« Je vais... Te dire... Un secret... Vraiment... Pesant... »

Sasuke avait baissé les yeux, il essayait de rassembler tout son courage pour pouvoir tout raconter.

Naruto le voyait bien, c'est pour cette raison qu'il le laissa prendre son temps, lui serrant la main, lui caressant de dos de celle-ci avec l'aide de son pouce. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il serait là pour l'aider, l'écouter, le consoler... Il ferait tout pour pouvoir l'aider, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il voulait aussi découvrir pourquoi Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit sur son frère, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le brun ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, ni lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela, mais il était temps dorénavant.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient là, tous les deux dans la salle de bain, sur le sol. Naruto le regardait tendrement, comme s'il voulait le protéger. Il se demandait ce qu'il penserait de lui maintenant... Il lui faisait confiance, alors Naruto ne le rejetterait pas, non... Enfin, il continuait d'espérer.

_A suivre..._

Quel est donc le secret de Sasuke ? Pourquoi est-il dans cette état en voyant son frère ? Comment Naruto va-t-il réagir ? Cela cassera-t-il leur sentiment, leur amitié ou bien leur amour ? Sasuke va-t-il se suicider à la fin de son récit ? Bref, la suite, au prochain épisode =)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis sure que vous serez content de voir la suite de Sexy Maid posté ! Il faut savoir le passé de Sasuke, non ? ^^ Ce chapitre là m'a prit un petit peu de mal à faire des choses compréhensible et qui tienne la route... Je l'ai écrit sur papier puis sur ordinateur puis sur téléphone... J'ai changé plein de chose puis au final je l'ai laissé comme tel, c'était la meilleur version... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^

J'ai aussi une petite annonce à faire, qui répondra aussi à la question de Monday par la même occasion ^^ Cette fic comme vous le savez tous était une fic cadeau pour une fille. Cette fille est mon ex, vu que j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle je ne devrais pas continuer de la publier. CEPENDANT, cette fic qui au dépars était pour elle est très rapidement devenu VOTRE fic ! Je la publié pour vous et pour moi, car vos reviews me font plaisir ^^ Sans eux j'aurais surement arrêter la publication... Bref, je tiens donc à vous dire à tous un ENORME MERCI POUR TOUT ! De lire, d'ajouter cette fic dans vos favori et de laisser des reviews ! Sans vous je serais rien ^^ Et MERCI aussi à Nono-chan de me corriger et de me permettre de poster des fics bien ! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

Loveless-972 : Pauvre ordi, il ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Pense à tout le yaoi que tu louperas ! ^^ J'espère que cette publication de détendra maintenant et que ta tête n'aura pas explosé, ce serai cruel de tuer une lectrice comme cela. Merci d'avoir trouvé cette fic magnifique, étant ma première reviews reçut, elle m'a fait très plaisir =) Kiss ! ^^

animophilenrose : Mais c'est normal ! C'est aussi très gentil à toi de prendre quelques minutes pour me laisser une review ^^ Oh, toi aussi tu as des lunettes ? Tu as regarder trop de Yaoi et tes yeux ont été ébloui ? XD Itachi est LA surprise, je voulais surprendre tout le monde ^^ … Je suis pardonné, pas vrai ?

Guest : Ne t'en fait pas, les gros mots ne me faut ni chaud ni froid ! ^^ Je dois avouer que j'ai adorer faire son cassage de gueule.. C'est vraiment plaisant C'est pour cela que j'ai mit la fic en Drama, c'est pas une fic toute joyeuse ^^'' Alors, tu pensais à cela ?

Hinatanatkae : Et bien faut croire que non ! SI on lui avait dit que ce serait Itachi... Il l'aurait surement suivit à la lettre ce conseil ! ^^ Qui sait... C'est peut être trop horrible pour être pardonner ^^

Monday : Pour vous faire languir voyons ^^ Merci d'aimer ma fic malgré Sasuke =) Peut être que par la suite tu l'aimeras ! ^^ XD On ne sait jamais ! Si ce n'est pas les veines il peut sauter par la fenêtre :

« Naruto... Pardonne moi pour cela, dit Sasuke les cheveux aux vent à la fenêtre.

Il regarda Naruto un instant et ce laissa tombé sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto qui n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger après cette GENIAL révélation. Le brun s'écrasa sur le sol comme une canette qu'on jette sur le sol. » … XD Non je déconne, il aura une mort plus digne si je le fait mourir :p J'ai répondu à ta question plus haut comem tu l'as remarquer, sache tout de fois que j'ai aussi écrit des fics pour des amies au collège. Je ne les aimaient pas du tout, mais elles leur plaisait alors bon... ^^

Tahitian Shaman : Je l'adore Itachi ! Volontairement je ne l'aurais pas mit en tant que « méchant », il est fait pour être un mannequin diabolique ce mec :p Si un jour j'arrive à faire un Naruto masculine féminin j'adorerais XD Ok, j'arrête de ricaner deux secondes pour ne rien dire ! Merci de suivre ma fic et de m'encourager =)

kawa-sensei : Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture plaise ! Je ne sais pas si Naruto soignera ça cicatrice.. Ok, j'abuse, je connais déjà la fin XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Sasuke venait tout juste de fêter son anniversaire, ses sept ans. Sa mère était très contente de le voir grandir, elle qui avait tant peur de ne pas le voir devenir grand. Quand elle le voyait ainsi, fier d'avoir sept ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu sans son sourire rassurant et aimant. Non, Mikoto Uchiwa souriait tout le temps, malgré sa maladie.

Mikoto avait toujours voulu avoir une fille pour pouvoir jouer à la poupée en grand. Elle avait imaginé et confectionné quelques robes au fils du temps. Quand elle était enceinte, quand elle s'ennuyait ou encore quand elle devait rester allongé dans son lit à l'hôpital, attendant patiemment les résultats.

Sasuke se souvenait d'un de ses sourires, le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire qu'il voudrait voir et revoir, juste pour lui.

Sa mère fabriquait une robe pour l'une de ses amies. Elle l'avait terminée, mais elle ne savait pas si cela allait aller à la jeune fille. Etant un cadeau pour cette petite fille, lui demander de venir un jour alors que ce n'était pas son anniversaire ne ferait forcement que gâcher la surprise.

Alors, c'est honteuse qu'elle alla retrouver Sasuke, lui demander de l'essayer pour elle. Son fils cadet refusa d'abord, il était un grand garçon maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'habiller comme une fille. Cependant, il craqua rapidement quand sa mère lui promit de faire des onigris. Il accepta et ne fut nullement déçu.

Pour son jeune âge, Sasuke avait des traits très doux, élégants et assez féminins. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était une fille et il détestait quand cela lui arrivait. Il avait hérité des traits de sa mère, non pas que ça lui déplaise mais étant petit il considérait cela comme vexant.

La première robe qu'il avait porté était très large vers le bas, comme les robes de l'ancien temps. Elle avait aussi des frous-frous blancs. Le haut était d'un rose très pâle, parfait pour les petites filles.

Ces couleurs faisaient ressortir les cheveux du brun ainsi que ses yeux. C'était à ce moment, que Sasuke avait pu voir ce fameux sourire chez sa mère. Un sourire de fierté, de tendresse et une touche d'admiration.

Quand il vit ce sourire, il s'était dit que, si le fait de porter une robe pouvait fait sourire sa mère ainsi, il en porterait le plus souvent possible, juste pour ce sourire.

Et, c'est ainsi qu'il commença à porter des robes pour sa mère, pour ce sourire, pour la rendre heureuse. Sasuke offrait à sa mère le rêve que son enfant porte ses robes faites par amour, même s'il était un garçon.

Fugaku ne disait rien quand il voyait Sasuke porter des robes, il avait aussi remarqué le sourire de sa femme, et il remerciait Sasuke du fond du cœur, car durant de cours instant c'était comme-ci elle n'était plus malade.

Ils avaient pensé que cela durerait longtemps, mais ils ne savaient pas que ce serait en réalité de si courte durée. Ça n'avait duré que deux ans, deux ans de bonheur mourant d'un seul coup. Il se souvint que sa mère allait terminer LA robe qu'elle avait tant imaginé, celle qu'elle aurait aimé porter elle-même.

Il ne l'avait jamais porté. Sa mère était morte pendant la nuit, dans son sommeil.

Il se souvenait avoir pleuré longtemps, dans les bras de son frère. C'était tout simplement horrible. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était tout simplement arrêté de battre, comme si tout partait en fumée.

Le soir, son père était rentré, complétement abattu après avoir rempli les formulaires, et appelé la famille pour les prévenir. Il ne lui avait adressé aucune parole, allant juste dans la chambre d'ami, ne pouvant se rendre dans celle de sa femme et lui.

Alors que Sasuke pleurait encore dans les bras de son frère, il se retrouva allongé dans le lit de ce dernier. Itachi était au-dessus de lui, le caressait tendrement, l'embrassait dans le cou.

D'abord perdu, ne comprenant pas les agissements de son frère, il essaya de se débattre, toutefois, Itachi mit sa main devant la bouche de son frère, se penchant à son oreille.

« Ne fait pas de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'il t'entende. »

Le jeune Uchiwa ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait et avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre, une grande douleur se fit sentir dans le bas de son corps.

Il voulut crier, mais son grand-frère lui mit le bout son maillot dans la bouche, l'empêchant de produire des sons trop forts, laissant juste de petit bruit sortir.

C'était le jour de ses neuf ans, Sasuke venait de perdre sa mère le matin et le soir même, il venait de perdre sa virginité avec son propre frère...

Fugaku déprimait dans son coin, ne faisant même plus attention à ses fils, pleurant sa femme. Il avait même commencé à boire de l'alcool. Il dépérissait à vue d'oeil. Mikoto était sa vie, il l'avait perdue... Il ne comprenait toujours pas que Sasuke était une partie de Mikoto et qu'il commençait lui aussi à dépérir.

Pendant des mois, des années, Sasuke se faisait prendre par son frère. Il ne saurait pas dire combien de fois par semaine, ni combien de temps cela durait. Il savait juste que pour lui c'était trop long, horrible.

Son père ne voyait rien, ou ne voulait rien voir. Fugaku allait voir les prostitués, ne rentrant presque jamais chez eux. Dès qu'il voyait Sasuke, il disait que c'était sa faute et son fils le croyait de plus en plus.

L'année de ses douze ans, Fugaku trouva Sasuke nu dans le lit, du sperme coulant d'entre ses cuisses. Il avait craqué, l'insultant de tous les noms, le frappant même. Et le soir, Sasuke se retrouvait dehors, sans rien ni personne pour le soutenir.

Il avait marché longtemps, se disant qu'il avait une chance dans son malheur. En étant loin de chez lui, son frère ne le prendrait plus, il ne saignerait plus et marcherait normalement. Mais sa maison lui manquait, le souvenir de sa mère, toutes ses robes qu'il avait tant aimées. Il avait tout perdu...

Il avait vécu pendant un an dans la rue, volant pour se nourrir, prenant des coups quand il ne réussissait pas.

Il était tombé sur Jiraya une fois. Il lui avait volé son sac et s'était mis à courir. Il avait pensé qu'étant vieux, il serait une proie facile, mais il s'était vite retrouvé au sol, le plus vieux ayant un pied sur l'estomac du plus jeune.

Jiraya avait levé la main afin de l'aider à se mettre debout, sous le regard incompris du jeune Uchiwa. Il l'avait tiré jusqu'à chez lui, sans grande difficulté. Le brun n'avait pas beaucoup de force, alors même s'il se débattait, il était très facile de le tirer.

Chez Jiraya, celui-ci le nourrit, le laissa prendre une douche et lui offrit des vêtements, même si ils étaient trop grands. Bien entendu, le plus vieux avait cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais le brun était très buté et n'avait donc rien dit.

Jiraya avait décidé de s'occuper de Sasuke, l'inscrivant à l'école, l'aidant pour les cours. Sasuke lui avait avoué qu'il aimait porter des robes et cela avait donné l'idée au vieille homme d'en faire un bar avec des maids.

L'idée avait plu à Sasuke, l'idée de pouvoir remettre des robes, repenser à sa mère, revivre les années où il avait été heureux. Et si Jiraya avait été aussi excité, c'était l'idée de pouvoir observer de jeunes filles en tenue sexy et courte, en toute légalité, cela était tout simplement exquis !

Il avait travaillé après chaque cours, allant faire de la pub auprès des gens. Cela avait été dur au début, mais maintenant c'était tout simplement super. Même si Sasuke ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent, il en avait eu assez pour avoir son propre appartement, payer le loyer, des vêtements et un peu de nourriture.

Jiraya avait remarqué que Sasuke était heureux, mais il ne savait pas qu'en réalité, il était tout malheureux. Ce qui donnait la force au brun de faire semblant, c'était que chaque matin, il allait dans la salle de bain se faire saigner.

C'était le seul moyen de faire taire ses cauchemars, se montrer qu'il était vivant, qu'il ne vivait plus cette enfer. C'était sa façon à lui de vivre. Bien sûr, il s'était calmé avec les années, ne le faisant que rarement.

Arrivé au lycée, il s'était entièrement calmé. Il avait son travail, son appartement, il s'entendait bien avec les filles qui travaillaient avec lui. Il était heureux, un peu triste d'avoir personne avec lui, mais heureux...

A suivre...

… J'ai un peu peur de vos réaction ^^'' Pour ceux qui aime le ItaSasu j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que je n'ai fait qu'évoquer la scène, mais je n'aime pas ce couple... Et pour ceux qui comme moi n'aime pas, pas trop rebuter ? Vous allez continuer de suivre la fic ? ^^''

Une petite reviews ? o=)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello à tous ! Voici la suite de SEXY MAID, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ! Sachez aussi qu'il y a une révélation en cadeau de ce chapitre ^^

Je suis contente que malgré le couple ItaxSasu vous ne soyez pas gêné w Je vous embrasses tous TwT

_**Miss-plume-blanche : **_Salut =) Je sais, c'est horrible, même en l'écrivant j'ai trouvé ça pas triste, mais je trouvais cela trop bien en même temps … Je suis pas un mec, enfin... Rien n'a poussé ou même disparue durant la nuit XD Je te garantie être une fille =)

_**Loveless-972**_ : Merci, j'ai vraiment eu peur que les gens arrêtes =) Je sais, le pauvre Ita n'a pas le bon rôle dans cette fic et pour Sasuke heureux... On verra bien ^^' Voici le chapitre, kiss ! ^^

_**Kawa-sensei :**_ Je pense comme toi, Ita est le parfait frère que je rêverais de draguer -w- Euh... Hm, enfin bon, Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance facile mais là avec Naruto il a eu des aventures assez heureuse, même si rien ne dure... ^^ J'ai fait exprès de faire un chapitre vraiment pas comme les précédents car il fallait bien qu'à un moment on rentre un peu plus dans la fic et que la vie n'est pas toujours sympa... Et oui, dans celui-ci une surprise en plus avec dans de prochain chapitre ;)

_**Elaelle :**_ Il est clair que l'inceste... Et bien il faut vraiment aimer. Même si j'avoue aimé le Hikaru/Kaoru (je pense que tout le monde connais mais sinon c'est dans Host club) c'est surtout l'autre qui ne met le couple en pleine face est donc... Bon, on craque un peu, ils sont chou nos jumeaux x3 Ce sont de très bonne pensées et pour cela... Il faudra lire la suite :p

_**Animophilenrose :**_ Gracias TwT J'avais un peu d'appréhension pour celui-là... Mais tant mieux x) Je voulais faire un truc triste je suis contente d'avoir réussi x3 J'ai eu un mal fou à décrire la robe _ Je l'avais pas trop en tête mais au final, elle est venue en écrivant XD Mikoto a plein de bonnes idées -w-

_**Orihime :**_ Merci pour ta reviews =) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu :) Oh, et j'adore ton surnom -w- Que ce soit la signification ou parce que j'adore Orihime dans Bleach -w-

_**Milou :**_ Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise ! Et je suis de tout coeur avec toi, force les tous à lire ma fic ! Plus j'aurais de lecteur plus je serais contente et plus j'essayerais de faire venir l'inspiration x3 Je suis pas mauvaise ou juste un peu beaucoup ^^

_**Hinatanatkae :**_ Itachi tabassé ? Tu veux abimer son si beau visage ? XD Je continuerais toujours malgré tout, surtout que je suis heureuse que ce soit arriver XD Enfin bon, pas trop attendu pour la suite ? =)

_**Guest :**_ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Contente qu'elle te plaise ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaites un bon chapitre et une bonne lecture (sortez les mouchoirs ^^)

Naruto avait écouté toute l'histoire avec attention, évitant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, même quand il avait envie de crier ou de commenter. Il avait tout écouté, sans un bruit.

Sasuke pleurait encore plus contre le torse du blond. Il avait tout raconté, son secret, son enfance, ses malheurs. Il avait même parlé de sa mère, son souvenir le plus dur.

Le blond caressa ses cheveux doucement, le laissant pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait besoin de sortir. Il attendit patiemment, restant dans la même position.

Le brun finit par sécher ses larmes et se retirer du torse du blond. Il rougit en voyant le maillot de ce dernier mouillé par ses larmes abondantes. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir le regard bleu sur lui.

Sasuke pensait que Naruto était dégouté de lui, dégouté de ne pas avoir été puceau, dégouté de l'avoir fait avec son frère. Il poussa un long soupir en mettant ses bras autour de lui-même, se les frottant avec ses mains.

Elles furent capturées par leurs comparses plus halées. Le propriétaire de ces mains les passa derrière son propre cou, le tirant vers lui. Il lui releva la tête puis baisa le bout de ses lèvres.

« N'ait pas honte face à moi, jamais je ne pourrais te juger. »

Sasuke sourit doucement et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tout lui raconter, même avec Jiraya, il n'avait jamais pu. Il se sentait si libéré d'avoir dit son histoire au blond.

Naruto était la seule personne qui était capable de l'apaiser. Ils étaient de bons amis, non, Naruto était son meilleur ami. Certains aurait pu penser que c'était bizarre pour des amis de coucher ensemble, mais ils en avaient envie tous les deux.

Pour Naruto, Sasuke était aussi son meilleur ami, même s'il y avait peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour, après tout, il se devait d'avoir une femme pour que Madoka ait une mère, douce et gentille.

Le brun avait ces qualités, mais il n'était pas une femme. Des fois, le blond se retrouvait à regretter qu'il ne soit pas une fille avec qui il aurait pu avoir une relation aux yeux de tous.

Il n'avait pas honte d'aimer les hommes, mais jamais ça n'avait été une relation sérieuse, c'était juste du sexe, des envies avec les garçons. Même quand il était avec la mère de sa fille, il allait coucher avec des hommes.

Les femmes l'intéressaient un peu, quand il était jeune... Mais plus il grandissait, plus les hommes étaient beaux à ses yeux. Cependant, son ex-petite-amie, il l'aimait encore, non pas d'amour, mais il l'aimait juste pour lui avoir donné Madoka, sa fille.

Quand il avait appris pour Madoka, il avait blanchi, il aurait même pu battre la blancheur de Sasuke à ce moment. Il avait d'abord dit à son ancienne petite-amie d'avorter, mais il avait changé d'avis en voyant l'échographie. Il avait vu sa futur petite fille, le petit être si tendre et si innocent. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser.

Il s'était occupé de la futur maman avec énormément de tendresse et de gentillesse, malgré ses sautes d'humeurs, ses cris nuit et jour chez eux. Seul un seul cri l'avait rendu heureux.

« Je perds les eaux ! », avait crié la future mère.

Il l'avait porté, l'emmenant à l'hôpital le plus proche en voiture, fonçant à toute allure. Quand elle fut emmené en salle d'accouchement, il avait stressé, s'habillant rapidement de la blouse pour venir lui tenir la main.

C'est quand de petits cris, doux à ses oreilles, se firent entendre, qu'il lui lâcha la main, venant prendre sa fille, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était tout simplement heureux.

Malheureusement, ce moment fut de courte durée quand il vit les médecins s'approcher de lui pour prendre l'enfant. Il avait reculé, la serrant contre lui.

La propre mère de Madoka avait demandé l'adoption, sans même lui en parler. Il les avait stoppés, disant qu'il la prendrait, que personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever SON enfant, SA fille.

Il largua la mère de son enfant qui était ravie de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de cet être qui lui avait détruit le corps en la grossissant, lui laissant des rondeurs. Quand Naruto partit avec sa fille, elle sourit de bonheur.

« Enfin ! J'ai pas à m'occuper de ce truc... »

Elle avait lâché ça, comme si elle s'était libéré d'un fardeau.

C'était ainsi que Naruto s'était retrouvé à prendre soin de sa fille, seul.

Il faudrait qu'il le raconte à Sasuke un jour, une prochaine fois, pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de sa princesse.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Naruto, pour qu'il puisse changer de maillot et que Sasuke se repose. Une fois avec un nouveau t-shirt sur le dos, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, venant baiser le front du sombre.

« Je te protègerai de lui et de n'importe quoi, jusqu'au bout Sasuke. »

Naruto avait dit cela tendrement et fermement, montrant sa détermination. Il était prêt à tout pour le protéger, que ce soit contre le propre frère de Sasuke, ou contre l'école entière. Sasuke était sa princesse, lui, son chevalier qui vaincrait mille et un dragons juste pour un sourire.

Sasuke le fixa, s'essuyant encore les yeux de quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas voulu partir. Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur du blond. Il attrapa doucement la main de Naruto, la serrant.

« Sasuke... Vient vivre ici. »

Le brun ré-ouvrit les yeux, exorbités. Il fixa Naruto, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ou prit un coup sur la tête. Il se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas qui tremblait encore.

« Quoi... ? Demanda Sasuke, qui visiblement n'avait pas compris.

_ Vient vivre ici... Si tu es là, je pourrais mieux te protéger, de plus tu travailles pas loin d'ici. Tu n'es pas obliger d'abandonner ton appartement, jus-

_ D'accord, coupa Sasuke, je veux bien venir vivre avec vous... »

Il lui sauta presque dans les bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Naruto ait pu lui demander cela. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le blond lui caressa le dos tendrement, puis recula un peu, posant son front sur celui de sa princesse.

« Je dois aller travailler... »

Le brun soupira, se maudissant de travailler autant dans le café. Pourtant, la réaction du blond le surprit. Ce dernier souriait perversement, de la bave coulant presque de ses lèvres.

Le brun le regarda et rit doucement, le traitant de pervers. Il se leva, laissant le blond dans ses pensées sur le lit.

« _Le laisser au lit, pour des pensées qui se pratiquent au lit »_Pensa Sasuke en riant doucement pour lui-même.

Le brun sortit de la pièce pour ensuite descendre à l'entrée. Il enfila ses chaussures une par une et se mit à décompter à partir de dix. Arrivé à huit, il entendit le claquement d'une porte, à cinq des bruits de pas très rapprochés dans les escaliers, montrant l'empressement du blond, puis arrivé à 1, il vit la silhouette du blond arriver vers lui.

Naruto mit ses chaussures et sourit à Sasuke. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa son invité, futur habitant de la maison, sortir en premier.

X_x_x_X

Le soir, alors que Naruto coucha sa petite fille, il pensa alors que lui et Sasuke formait un couple de parents de choix pour Madoka.

Il était le père protecteur qui protègerait sa fille de ses futurs prétendants, mais qui l'aimait plus que tout, car elle était et serait toujours son trésor. Sasuke était la mère douce et charmante, avec un sacré sexe à pile !

C'était peut-être la famille clichée, mais il était si dominateur et Sasuke si doux... Malgré un passé assez lourd pour chacun, ils s'aimaient, peut-être pas d'amour, mais ils avaient un lien assez fort, très fort même.

De toute façon, ils étaient tous les trois heureux, que demander de plus à la vie ?

Sasuke était dans la chambre, allongé dans le lit de Naruto, qui était aussi le sien maintenant, et lisait son livre romantique sans vraiment le lire. Il était plongé dans ses pensées à cause d'une simple phrase dans son livre qui commençait à tourner en rond dans son esprit.

« On peut tout dire à son amour car c'est lui qui nous en donne la force. »

Le brun souffla doucement encore en la relisant à voix haute une dernière fois. Il ferma son bouquin, puis le déposa sur la table de chevet. Il mit ses bras derrière la tête, fermant doucement les yeux pour encore y penser, penser à l'inévitable.

« _Si j'ai pu__ être si fort et tout lui dire... C'est parce que j'aime Naruto... Un amour à sens unique... »_

_A suivre..._

Alors ? La petite surprise vous a plus ? La mère de Madoka est vraiment nulle J'ai adoré la faire méchante comme ça -w- Vous l'aimez vous ? Vous en pensez quoi du petit passé de Naruto ? Il a pas de bol hein ? Vous voulez la suite ? x)


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le moooooooooooonde ! ^^ Je suis hyper contente aujourd'hui ! *w* Vous savez pourquoi ? X3 Non... Dommage u_u Bon ok, je vais vous dire ! C'est l'anniversaire de mon bébé chéri alias Naruto, ma bêta est formidable de me permettre de publier ce jour là TwT En plus faut savoir qu'elle est hyper jolie uwu Si vous dites le contraire je vous punis ! Et en plus dans deux jours j'aurais mes nouveaux jeux POKEMON Noir&Blanc 2 *-* Alala, je suis vraiment contente ! J'ai aussi passé une superbe journée avec … Bon, je vais arrêter d'étaler ma vie je crois et vais vous parlez de ce chapitre...

Pour celui ci, je vous conseille cela : c'est joli pas vrai ? ^^ Bref, rien qu'a cela, je vois déjà vos tête surprit et vos voix dire « encore »... Et oui, encore un ! Attendez la suite ;p

_**Animophilenrose **_: Vu ce qu'il a vécu, je trouve normal qu'il doute un peu ce p'tit uke-baka ^^ Mais t'en fait pas... Naruto va lui prouver son amour en GRAND ! ^^

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ Nyaaaaaa ! Cela me touche que tu tiens à Madoka, elle était pas prévue et j'ai eu peur de vos réactions, mais là je dois dire que ça dépasse mes espérances ^^ Merci !

_**Loveless-972 **_: Oui, au moins elle viendra pas essayer de l'enlever. D'ailleurs, au début j'avais pensée à cela, mais le hic c'est que mon histoire serait devenu vite triste à long terme... Mais je pense que c'est mieux, j'la voulais méchante en plus ! Uke-baka est bête, on le sait touuuuus, cependant, avec ce qu'il a vécu est dure, donc normal qu'il croit à l'amour en sens unique ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira celui là :) Kiss ^^

_**Tanusi **_: xD Voilà, tu as la suite maintenant ^^ Cela te vas ? Tu n'as pas trop attendu ? ^^ Merci d'aimer et de me laisser des reviews comme celle-ci =)

_**Kawa-sensei **_: Oui, faut pas que tout soit joyeux aussi ^^ Pour mieux t'expliquer, Sasuke ferais une mère douce, mais il n'en est pas une. Naruto voudrait une femme, une vrai qui pourrait expliquer tout le tralala pour la poitrine, les règles, coucher etc à sa fille. (les pères sont rarement à l'aise pour expliquer cela!)

_**Milou :**_ De rien ^^ Non, elle en aurait été incapable cette idiote ! Sache que ma fic ce fini bien, donc ce n'est surement pas un amour un sens unique. J'adore tout ce qui est gnangnan, dans mes autres fics tu as du le voir XD Youpie ! w J'suis contente x3 Merci ^^

_**Monday91 **_: Je répondrais à toutes questions posées :)

Sur ce bonne lecture,

Kitred.

Madoka regarda Sasuke s'affaler sur le canapé. Depuis trois semaines, le brun rentrait avec son père, et alors que ce dernier allait immédiatement commencer ou finir le repas, cela dépendait de ce qu'il faisait à diner, Sasuke s'allongeait en grognant contre ses talons qui lui donnaient ''un mal de chien ''.

Elle avait beau regarder dans les vêtements que le brun avait ramenés ici, jamais elle n'avait vu de talons, juste une paire de basket et des chaussures de lycéen. Elle commençait à se demander si le brun n'avait pas un petit souci avec les mots.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était son père qui souriait encore plus qu'avant, était plus souvent de bonne humeur et chouchoutait Sasuke. Il avait le droit à beaucoup plus de bisous qu'elle et encore plus de câlins. Elle était jalouse que Sasuke puisse dormir avec son père, alors qu'elle devait rester dans sa chambre car elle était grande.

Elle commençait à avoir peur que son père ne l'abandonne aussi. Jamais, elle ne voulait être séparée de son ''papounet ''. Elle savait qu'elle avait une mère, mais elle s'en fichait, Naruto réussissait très bien à être une maman pour elle, mais Sasuke la lui volait.

Il lui volait son père alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle faisait de petites bêtises, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Alors pourquoi la punir elle ? Pourquoi lui enlever ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux ?

« J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse ! »

Elle tapa du pied en serrant les poings. Elle ne voulait plus de Sasuke, et elle le lui ferait comprendre !

Sasuke la regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait cela en fixant le sol. Mais, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, fermant les yeux. Il avait eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, ainsi il avait dû se mettre à courir entre chaque table et à ce moment-là, il souhaitait juste être seul, tranquille...

Son moment de détente fut un peu dérangé par Naruto qui lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, n'aillant aucune envie d'être agressé par la lumière de la pièce.

« Oui ?

_ Je t'ai préparé un chocolat, tu en veux ?

_ Moi j'en veux ! »

Naruto sourit et donna une tasse de lait chocolaté, accompagnée de crème chantilly sur le dessus, sans oublier un petit gâteau en forme d'éventail, à sa fille qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, oubliant soudain ce qu'elle voulait faire subir à Sasuke.

Ce dernier osa enfin ouvrir les yeux et s'assit sur le sofa. Il se mit à gauche alors que le blond se mettait au milieu, buvant son café tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille à droite.

Sasuke remarqua que les lumières avaient été éteintes, seule la lumière de la télévision éclairait la pièce. Il sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond tout en fixant l'écran.

Le générique fit son apparition à la télé, le film débutait et tous se turent, le regardant sans faire de bruit.

Naruto regardait tour à tour le brun et sa fille du coin de l'oeil. Il souriait encore plus à chaque fois qu'il les voyait rire ou sourire en visionnant le film. Il soupira de bien être en les collant à lui. En se voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient ensemble une belle famille et qu'ils étaient tous heureux.

Malgré la jalousie d'une petite fille, tout se passait bien et ils étaient heureux. Mais le bonheur pouvait prendre fin d'une façon idiote et très vite, il pouvait aussi devenir tragique...

X_x_x_X

On se pose toujours des questions et quand une contrepartie ne vient pas tout de suite, on se casse la tête à chercher la réponse. Les questions existentielles, on s'en pose tous.

« Farine, lait, oeuf... Chocolat... Chocolat... C'est le chocolat au lait ou le noir qu'ils aiment ? »

C'était la question existentielle de Sasuke ce matin-là, alors qu'il faisait les courses au supermarché. Étant donné qu'en ce jeudi ensoleillé, c'était son jour de repos et que ses deux professeurs de la journée étaient en réunion, il allait préparer le repas du soir et s'occuper de Madoka cet après-midi afin de se rapprocher d'elle.

Il savait que la jeune demoiselle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, vu les regards noirs qu'elle lui lançait, les coups de pied ''accidentels'' qu'elle lui donnait. C'était clair qu'il devait faire des efforts. Naruto s'excusait tous les soirs quand ils allaient se coucher tous les deux.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de pas réussir à faire comprendre à sa fille que Sasuke était très important pour lui et que le fait qu'elle s'en prenne à lui le blessait également car il n'arrivait pas à la gronder, surtout que Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse.

Alors aujourd'hui, il s'appliquerait à être le meilleur ''deuxième papa'' ou la ''maman'' comme l'appelait le blond pour l'embêter.

« Bon, je vais faire un gâteau de chaque ! »

Il prit un paquet de chaque et alla payer à la caisse, regardant encore sa liste pour savoir si il avait eu un oubli et en la relisant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû noter le parfum du chocolat… il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

Une fois les courses payées, il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Il allait rentrer, passer sa journée à préparer le diner tout en s'amusant avec la petite fille. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu, sauf que son sac tomba sur le sol, cassant les oeufs...

X_x_x_X

Naruto en avait marre, il venait de se taper cinq heures de cours avec le même professeur, il en pouvait plus. Il sorti rapidement du lycée et regarda son téléphone.

Son téléphone avait vibré pendant la dernière heure de cours, il se demandait si c'était Sasuke ou l'école de sa fille, car il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient son numéro de portable. Le blond ne le donnait pas à ses amis, vu qu'ils s'envoyaient des textos ou s'appelaient à des heures inimaginables. Il préférait que peu de personne ait son numéro.

Il regarda l'écran et fut surprit de voir dix appels manqués venant de l'école. Il les rappela immédiatement, commençant à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé à sa fille.

« Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki !

_ Madoka à quoi ? C'est grave ? »

Il paniquait en faisant les cents pas et en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux rapidement à chaque fois. Il refusait que sa fille soit blessée, déjà qu'il était seul à l'élever, les services sociaux allaient venir et il avait peur qu'ils la lui prennent pour toujours.

« Rien monsieur Uzumaki. Nous vous avons appelez car personne n'est venu la chercher à midi et nous n'avons pas été prévenus.

_ Pardon ? Sasuke devait venir la chercher, il… Il n'est pas venu, vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui. Nous l'avons gardé pour manger.

_ … D'accord. Je fini les cours dans pas longtemps, je viendrai la chercher, merci. »

Il raccrocha et téléphona à Sasuke immédiatement, cependant le brun ne répondait pas. Il réessaya encore une fois, puis deux, puis dix, et s'arrêta après être tombé encore sur le répondeur après son dix-huitième appel.

Il serra les poings et parti vers chez lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé à clé, donc Sasuke n'était sûrement pas rentré chez eux. Il soupira de rage et prit sa moto, fonçant au commissariat.

A son arrivé, il fut pris en charge par Morrino Ibiki. Naruto ne fit pas attention aux nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait sur le crâne qui auraient pût horrifier énormément de gens. Il commença à lui dire que Sasuke avait disparu.

Il bafouillait et répétait souvent la même chose à cause de sa panique. Ibiki essayait de le calmer, mais il avait un peu de mal. Pour réussir à ce que le blond se calme, il dut taper fortement sur la table et hausser la voix. Il prit donc la déposition tout en posant des questions et finit par le laisser partir au bout d'une heure.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, il devait laisser faire la police pourtant son cœur lui criait de courir et de parcourir la ville, voir le monde de long en large pour retrouver Sasuke… mais sa raison lui disait de rester car il avait Madoka.

Il tourna en rond jusqu'à ce que sa montre bip. C'était l'alarme pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il était temps d'aller chercher sa fille. Il y alla comme un zombie, ne pensant à rien.

Madoka regarda son père arriver, il ne souriait pas alors que d'habitude il avait un sourire de dix kilomètres quand il la voyait. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et ils marchèrent en se donnant la main.

Aujourd'hui, il lui tenait juste la main, rentrant chez eux sans prononcer un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Et une fois chez eux, elle trouva cela étrange que le repas ne soit pas prêt. Elle fit le tour de la maison et revint voir son père qui s'était installé sur le sofa, fixant le sol, le regard vide.

« Papa... Il est où Sasuke ? »

La question fatidique tomba, celle qu'il ne voulait pas ou plutôt celle qu'il ne voulait pas expliquer, car dans ce cas, il se rendrait compte que c'était belle et bien la réalité...

Il releva la tête et la regarda les larmes aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher sa mâchoire de trop trembler.

« Il... Il... Il est parti. »

Il ferma les yeux et ses larmes tombèrent. C'était dit et ça faisait encore plus mal que de juste se le dire à soit même.

Madoka regarda son père en ouvrant la bouche sans rien dire. Elle monta sur le canapé et le serra contre lui. Elle se mit à pleurer aussi, s'en voulant terriblement.

Elle avait souhaité qu'il disparaisse pour avoir son père pour elle et son souhait avait été exaucé, cependant elle rendait son père triste alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, pas une seule fois.

Madoka se retrouva dans les bras de son père et ils pleurèrent tous les deux, chacun s'en voulant terriblement. La plus jeune d'avoir été égoïste et le plus vieux pour ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger.

Et le bonheur prit fin, ce fut une sensation éphémère.

_A suivre..._

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! Cela vous rend comment ? En colère ? Frustré ? Les mouchoirs vont ont servis ? ^^'' Enfin bon, tout cela pour dire :

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO ! ^^

(Comment détourner l'attention :p)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à tout le monde !

Vous avez reprit les cours ? Ou vous êtes encore en vacance ? Si vous êtes encore en vacance, tant mieux pour vous XD Et pour ceux qui ont reprit les vacances... Toute mes condoléances, même si moi je suis hyper heureuse de plus avoir mes petits morveux dans les pattes -w-

Enfin bref, publication tardive vu l'heure (pas si tard que ça en même temps), je vous laisse donc le plaisir de lire ! Si vous le lisez maintenant, vous pouvez ! Pas de cauchemar cette nuit avec ça ! Et pour ceux qui la liront le matin, j'espère qu'elle vous mettra de bonne humeur =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

Kitred.

_**Miss-plume-blanche :**_ Je n'ai pas honte ! J'assume totalement d'avoir couper là XD Fallait bien que je trouve une sortie de secoure, je sentais d'ici les ondes de méchanceté xp Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^

_**Milou :**_ … Méchant cadeau d'anniversaire ? On reçoit tous au moins une fois un cadeau qu'on veut pas XD (Qui a dit qu'il reviendra?) Si toute les histoires d'amour était joyeuse elle serait chiante à la fin. Un peu de tristesse c'est jolie ! Mais si tu es une fille sage ! BAD IS GOOD ! La suite te plaira surement ! ^^

_**Maya :**_ Merci pour ton encouragement =) Désolé de te frustré mais maintenant ça devrait aller !

_**Animophilenrose :**_ Et bien il est... Quelque part ^^ Tu le découvriras en lisant =) J'espère que tu avais un coussin en tombant sur le c*l (ok, je sors...)

_**Yume U :**_ Je trouvais que ça lui irais bien et c'était aussi comme cela que la personne voulait que je fasse Naruto. Je ne pouvais pas faire que joyeux, en plus ce moment de tristesse va rendre un autre moment magique (enfin surtout à mes yeux x3). Je suis contente que tu sois rentré dans ma fic si facilement ! Merci ^^

_**Tanusi :**_ Vraiment ? Tu me hais ? Ooooh, c'est pas loin de l'amour =D Cela veut dire que tu changeras d'avis ! Je sais pas quel perso mais remercie le ! Je t'aurais torturer ! La suite c'est... Maintenant ! ^^

_**Nono-chan :**_ Alors... Récapitulons :

Chap 5 :En cours de droit tu lis une fic ? Et bah bravo ! Tu t'es pas choper ! T'as de la chance ! O_O Je t'avoue que j'ai aimé quand j'ai écrit Naruto qui engueule Sakura -w-

Chap 6 : Merci de me traiter de sadique ! C'est un joli compliment pour moi x3 L'élève je ne sais pas s'il a remarquer XD

Chap 7:Et oui, j'ai tout fait pour faire une petite fille gentille et protectrice ! ^^ Naruto est un homme géniale -w- En cuistot avec son tablier !

Chap 8 : xD J'ai éclaté de rire quand j'y ai passé pour ma fic XD Mais bon, la peluche aussi est perverse pour ce mettre là ! Le tripotage de fesse indirecte est nouveau, c'est mon nouveau concept, tu crois que ça marchera ? Madoka est adorable, on y peut rien -w- Une journée magnifique doit ce terminé avec un rayon de soleil alias Sasuke ^^

Chap 9 : Il est bête Sasuke, on le sait tous u_u Naruto doit sauver son amour ! ** Frappe pas Itachi... C'est pas sa faute

Chap 10 : Le ItaSasu c'est... Wow ! Faut aimer quoi. Oui, ce chapitre est vraiment pas joyeux... C'est à ce moment là que ça deviens triste en faite

Chap11 : Ah, je sais pas se qui va lui arriver, dans ma tête elle c'est fait renversé en sortant de l'hopital.. Mais je préfère vous laissez imaginer =) Une famille adorable et uniquement de gens trop beaaaaaaau ! Si c'était si facile d'avouer son amour, ça le saurait en même temps ^^  
>Chap 12 : J'avais besoin qu'elle soit jalouse pour qu'elle pense que c'est de sa faute. Oui, j'avais tout prévu des le début... Bon, tu sais si c'est la faute d'Ita ou non XD Mais pas de bottage de cul quand même ! Et t'en fait pas, ils vont arrêter de pleurer =) Je pourrais pas te punir, tu le sais T_T T'as de trop beau yeux... Je pourrais jamais T_T<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto tournait en rond, bouillonnant sur place tout en fixant le téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains. Il attendait qu'ils appellent, qu'ils lui donnent des nouvelles.<p>

Cela faisait désormais un mois et demi que Sasuke avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Mais il y eut un miracle, une personne avait vu le brun en compagnie d'un homme qui lui ressemblait monter dans une voiture bleue foncée.

Le blond avait déjà informé la police qu'il devait s'agir d'Itachi, mais cela n'était pas en soi un détail très important. En revanche en plus d'avoir reconnu Sasuke, cette personne avait également réussi à retenir la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture parce qu'elle contenait la date de son mariage.

Ce détail avait toute son importance et maintenant la voiture était recherchée dans toute la ville, et grâce à un ami de Jiraya, dans tout le pays aussi.

Naruto attendait sans cesse le coup de téléphone de la police, et ça, depuis une semaine. Une semaine où il avait retrouvé le sourire et l'espoir.

Chaque jour pendant un mois, il déposait Madoka à l'école, la faisait manger à la cantine et partait toute la journée parcourir la ville, notant ce qu'il avait fait sur une carte.

Quand son téléphone sonna enfin, il décrocha, la voix tremblant d'impatience.

« A-A-Allo ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?!

_... Oui. Il est à l'hôpital.

_ A... L'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? »

Naruto avait le cœur battant. Le fit que Sasuke soit à l'hôpital l'inquiétait énormément, il commençait de plus en plus à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger, et là, ça le détruisait encore plus de l'intérieur.

« Il l'a frappé. Pas sévèrement, mais il saignait un peu. »

Naruto soupira, rassuré de savoir qu'il était en vie. Il nota l'adresse et la chambre de l'hôpital et fonça sur son cheval de fer pour aller retrouver sa princesse, si sa princesse voulait toujours de lui, ce qu'il espérait.

Une fois à l'hôpital, il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur que dégageait l'établissement, et en voyant les médicaments et le personnel en blouse blanche… il haïssait les hôpitaux. Mais il pouvait surmonter cette haine pour Sasuke, il le devait.

Il prit l'ascenseur, tapant du pied par terre durant l'attente. Cela le stressait énormément de s'arrêter entre chaque étage alors qu'il devait atteindre le seizième pour retrouver sa princesse. Arrivé au septième étage, il sortit et se mit à courir pour rejoindre les escaliers, les gravissant quatre à quatre.

Arrivé au seizième étage, il était essoufflé mais heureux. Sasuke n'était plus très loin de lui, il était plus qu'à quelque pas. Quand il vit le numéro de la porte, il s'arrêta, la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte.

Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Sasuke. Le rejet, la froideur, la distance ou bien encore de la haine. Il ravala sa salive puis inspira un grand coup. Sa main serra la poignée et il l'ouvrit.

Il s'attendait à voir Sasuke sur le lit, le regardant avec froideur ou ne le regardant pas du tout. Il avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios sauf celui-là.

A peine avait-il posé un pied dans la chambre qu'un poids lui sauta dessus, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Naruto ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Le blond sourit et plaça ses mains autour de Sasuke. Il le porta jusqu'au lit et le fit s'assoir dessus. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait.

Sasuke lui souriait tendrement tout en lui tenant la main. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, pas d'enlèvement, rien. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Sasuke... Comment tu vas ? »

Le brun le regarda et sourit en embrassant la main de Naruto.

« Je suis triste... J'ai eu peur pendant que mon frère me frappait ou quand il voulait profiter de moi…»

Il soupira en baissant les yeux. Il inspira un bon coup et continua son récit.

« Mais il ne m'a pas violé... Il avait l'air... Fou. Dès qu'il me frappait, il s'excusait... Il pleurait à chaque fois... Il s'en voulait. J'ai passé un mois et demi à parler avec lui, à parler de nos souvenirs d'enfance. C'était dur, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Et tu es là en plus ! Ça me donne le sourire ! »

Naruto le fixa, surpris que Sasuke soit si... Si... Content après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il le prit contre lui, le plus fort possible, en lui caressant le dos lentement.

« Tu m'as manqué Sasuke... J'ai eu peur... Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider... »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était que Naruto soit là avec lui, qu'il soit heureux de le revoir, et tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son frère, il s'en fichait.

C'était peut-être bizarre pour certains, mais parler et dire à son frère ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'avait fortement soulagé et il se sentait apaisé. Il avait quelques marques dû à des claques plus ou moins violentes qu'Itachi lui avait donnés, mais ça allait.

Ça allait jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui ordonne de rester au lit pendant une semaine. Cette nouvelle le fatiguait et l'énervait déjà, il voulait rentrer se reposer avec Naruto, dans leur lit, leur maison, avec leur famille.

Sasuke s'était dit que cette semaine de convalescence allait être plus qu'horrible, toutefois, ça avait été le contraire, s'il oubliait toutes les questions que lui posait la police sur son frère.

Itachi fut placé dans un centre car il avait été prouvé qu'il était en fait atteint d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Une de ses personnalités aimait Sasuke... Beaucoup trop et le voulait pour lui tout seul, alors que l'autre se sentait horrible de vouloir faire ça à son frère, une personnalité plus douce et plus fragile.

Tous les jours Naruto venait pendant les heures de visites pour être le plus possible avec lui. L'après-midi, il revenait avec Madoka.

La première fois que Madoka l'avait revu elle lui avait sauté dessus, l'embrassant sur les joues en disant qu'elle était contente de le revoir. Elle lui faisait des dessins et plein de câlins. Ça l'avait étonné, mais quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le considérait comme ''sa maman'', il avait été si heureux qu'il l'avait embrassé sur le front.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Madoka n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi affectueuse envers Sasuke et son père. Elle était heureuse de voir son père sourire et heureux. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle se promit d'être toujours gentille.

Le blond était plus que satisfait de voir sa fille aimer Sasuke et il se dit qu'il devait lui aussi avouer au brun ses sentiments, après tout, il en était fier. Il était fier d'être amoureux et en couple, car pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute, il était en couple avec Sasuke. Mais comment lui avouer ? Il le savait déjà...

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Il est un peu plus joyeux non ? Je pense qu'il vous auras plus et s'il vous a fait pleurer, j'espère que c'est de soulagement ^^ Selon vous... Comment Naruto va-t-il se déclarer ? La fin approche...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous souhaites un joyeux noël (en retard) et une excellente nouvelle année (en avance) ! Alors sachez que c'est le dernier chapitre, après c'est l'épilogue... Et oui, déjà. Que voulez-vous ? D'autre fic ? Et bien sachez que sa arrive ! J'ai déjà envoyé la prochaine fic à Nono-chan qui c'est déjà mise à la corriger ! Et oui, j'ai une bêta hyper forte et géniale !

Enfin bref, sachez aussi que le lemon n'est pas de moi. J'avais commencer à l'écrire mais j'avais apprit une mauvaise nouvelle qui m'a bloqué et par miracle, le dieu du yaoi m'a envoyé : **YaoiBoyslife****! **Très gentille ! Elle a suivit tout mes caprices (et oui, je voulais que le lemon ce passe ainsi, j'avais tout en tête!), remercier là aussi, autant que ma bêta car je pense que je n'aurais peut être pas mit de lemon dans cette fiction du coup !

Pour ce chapitre je remercie donc Nono-chan et YaoiBoyslife ! Merci à vous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Yume U :** Ma chère Yume U, sache que je suis aussi une romantique finie ! Tu risques d'être très heureuse alors ! Et je suis sure que Sasuke ce souviendra toute sa vie de ce moment... Mais je ne dirais pas plus ! Merci du compliment... J'espère que ce sera aussi super que tu attendais, peut être même plus ! A bientôt !

**Milou :** Alors là aussi c'est un presque-end ! Happy ou Triste ? À toi de voir ! Tu pourras lire sa déclaration il suffit de lire le chapitre, j'ai hate de savoir comment tu vas la trouver ! (J'adore Francky ! Après Brook, Zorro, Ace et Luffy c'est mon perso préféré =D) Que ce super-chapitre se transforme en super-fic pour que tu es toujours la pêche ! ^^ Mata-nee !

**Miss-plume-blanche :** Sasuke est un mec relax qui fume des joint en cachette comme Samy dans Scoobi-doo ! (Oui, j'me suis tapé ça y a pas longtemps et c'est resté..) Il fallait qu'elle aime, même un peu, sinon ils ne formeraient pas une famille ! Merci de me pardonner ! Youpie =D J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic jusqu'au point final ! La suite c'est maintenant !

**Animophilenrose :** Ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, bon nous on le sait qui s'aime plus que tout mais ils ne le sont toujours pas dit (sauf maintenant dans ce chapitre!) Merci pour l'encouragement ! Voici le chapitre avec la déclaration !

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Naruto avait laissé Madoka avec Hinata. La jeune fille s'était portée volontaire très vite et avait toutes les qualités pour être une bonne nounou, de plus, elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Neji qui l'aidait aussi, ainsi que les servantes de la famille Hyuga. Quand il avait déposé sa fille, il avait remarqué que les servantes avaient prévu pleins de jeux, allant de la dinette à la princesse, sans oublier les costumes. Sa fille lui avait à peine dit au revoir, qu'elle avait couru pour essayer des robes. Ça l'avait amusé, même s'il aurait voulu un câlin pour lui porter chance, après tout, c'était le grand soir et il stressait beaucoup.<p>

Il avait emmené Sasuke dans un restaurant banal car il le savait Sasuke n'était pas impressionné par les grands restaurants où l'on ne mange rien pour un prix exorbitant. Puis, étaler son argent, pour Sasuke, c'était de l'arrogance pure et simple, tout ce qu'il détestait chez les gens.

Le blond le laissa cinq minutes seul, prétextant une envie pressante. En réalité, il était devant le miroir des toilettes, respirant calmement pour se donner du courage. Il allait faire sa déclaration avant le dessert et il allait l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé. Il se regarda encore dans le miroir et sourit. Son jean et sa chemise, comme simple vêtements, étaient bleus nuit comme les cheveux de Sasuke, alors que le brun avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un jean bleu ciel.

Il ressortit des toilettes et alla se rassoir en face de Sasuke. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant dans deux orbes nuit fascinantes et magnifiques qui le firent oublier un instant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il caressa la main du brun, son futur petit-ami officiel.

« Sasuke, tu es sûrement la personne avec qui je m'entends le mieux et qui réussit à me faire sourire juste en disant mon prénom ou en me regardant. Dès fois, je me dis que tu es un véritable ange tombé du ciel et que je suis un démon qui te fait passer du mauvais côté... Mais à chacun de tes baisers, je pense juste qu- »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, la serveuse arrivant sur lui avec les plats qui, au passage, n'étaient pas les leurs. Le pauvre écarquilla les yeux, se relevant d'un bond tellement la sauce était chaude. La serveuse avait renversé les plats qu'elle avait en main sur lui à cause d'un client qui s'était reculé brutalement.

Les cheveux blonds de Naruto étaient devenus un peu marron avec des pâtes qui se mêlaient à ses cheveux. Son visage était rouge à cause de la viande chaude qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure, ses vêtements étaient tachés ici et là, donnant des couleurs plus foncés qu'à la normale avec comme décoration des morceaux de nourriture : légumes, viandes et pâtes confondues. Il avait l'air ridicule avec ses yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke le regarda de la tête aux pieds et ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que la serveuse et le client s'excusaient auprès du blond. Ce dernier suivit la serveuse qui l'emmena dans les vestiaires pour s'occuper des vêtements du blond. Il se retrouvait dans les vestiaires en caleçon, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette alors que ses vêtements étaient dans la machine.

Premier essai pour déclarer sa flamme : nul.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke rentra avec une grosse coupelle de glace, remplit de différents parfums et une tonne de chantilly. Il s'assit à côté de Naruto, lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter un peu. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui tendit une cuillère.

« C'est froid ça, tu t'en mettras pas partout ! »

Le blond le regarda et grogna avant de rire un peu. Il prit la cuillère et commença à manger. Ça aurait pu énerver n'importe qui, mais venant de Sasuke, le blond ne pouvait que bien le prendre. Il voulait lui remonter le moral sans que sa fierté en prenne un coup et pour cela, il remercierait toujours Sasuke.

« C'était quoi la fin de ton discours ? »

Le blondinet le regarda et sourit tendrement en le voyant avec de la glace partout autour de la bouche. Il se pencha et la lui lécha sensuellement, passant très souvent sur les lèvres de Sasuke où il finit par s'arrêter pour échanger un baiser chaste et doux à la fois.

« A chacun de tes baisers, je pense qu'on va vraiment bien ensemble... C'est pour ça que-

_ Vos vêtements sont propres ! Je les mets à sécher ! »

Le blond grogna en fixant froidement la serveuse qui repartit aussitôt. La façon dont Naruto l'avait fixé lui avait donnée des sueurs froides, elle se jura de ne pas y retourner de si tôt, elle tenait à la vie tout de même.

Grâce à elle, le deuxième essai fut aussi nul que le premier.

Sasuke fixa Naruto et lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient beaucoup trop vite l'un pour l'autre, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le blond inspira un petit coup et se pencha vers Sasuke.

« Ça ressemble à une déclaration. »

Sasuke voulut rire car ça le gênait que le blond face une aussi belle déclaration, mais il ne réussit pas, réussissant seulement à se perdre dans le ciel des yeux de Naruto. Il aimait ça, ce bleu si beau et aussi pur que le ciel. Son ciel.

« C'en est une, Sasuke... Je t'aime. »

Sasuke rougit un peu, puis s'approcha encore un peu l'embrassant encore, mais, cette fois-ci, d'un baiser beaucoup plus passionné et tendre qui voulait porter tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto. Le blond y répondait avec le plus grand plaisir. Il aimait ça, il aimait que le brun l'embrasse et prenne les devants, pas qu'il se laisse dominer, voir sa princesse avoir autant envie de lui, ça le rendait encore plus heureux.

Le blond l'allongea doucement sur le banc, posant la glace sur le sol doucement. Il lui caressa les hanches lentement, tout en lui relevant le t-shirt.

« Hm hm... Vos vêtements sont prêts, le repas est gratuit. »

Sasuke grogna un peu et se releva, voyant Naruto prendre ses vêtements et les enfiler. Il ne put retenir un sourire de grandir sur ses lèvres en pensant à la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour Naruto à la maison, lui aussi avait prévu de se déclarer, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto le ferait et avant lui. Cependant, cette tournure des évènements lui plaisait plus que tout, sa surprise ne serait que mieux !

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez eux, main dans la main. Ils avaient profité que le ciel soit entièrement dégagé pour regarder les étoiles tout en marchant. Le restaurant n'avait pas été parfait alors autant profiter d'un ciel magnifique, qui n'avait aucun nuage en vue pour gâcher cette belle vue.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Sasuke emmena Naruto dans la chambre en y courant presque. Le blond sourit, excité à l'idée de finir au lit avec Sasuke, si seulement il savait qu'il ne finirait pas au lit.

Naruto était attaché sur cette chaise face à un Sasuke tout souriant. Il semblait ravi d'avoir réussi à lui lier les mains ainsi avec une paire de menottes. Le brun avait déposé un baiser sur le front du blond avant de disparaître un petit moment. Il avait essayé de se détacher car cette position le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il avait complètement oublié son objectif lorsqu'il le vit revenir dans la tenue qu'il s'était choisi.

Naruto resta même un moment béat. La bouche grande ouverte incapable de dire un mot.

Face à Naruto, le jeune Uchiwa portait une tenue extraordinaire comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa tenue ressemblait à une sorte de robe constituée de milles et un rubans qui recouvraient toutes les parties de son corps. Ils s'enroulaient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, se perdant ensuite dans la masse de ruban entourant son torse. Certains d'entre eux laissaient malgré tout apparaître un bout de sa peau si blanche.

Il se rapprocha de Naruto en souriant, sans dire un mot, avant de commencer à défaire un des nœuds qui retenaient l'un de ces rubans. Lentement, il commença à révéler de plus en plus de parcelles de peau en l'enlevant davantage de son corps sous le regard concupiscant du blond.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte faisait frissonner le blond. Son attitude langoureuse et sensuelle alors qu'il s'attaquait à un deuxième ruban lui provoquait un effet incroyable.

Le prisonnier sentait peu à peu une certaine partie de son anatomie se tendre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et commença alors à le déshabiller arrêtant d'ôter tout ses rubans.

Lentement, il lui enleva sa chemise qu'il laissa tenir au bout des menottes, avant de s'attaquer doucement à son pantalon. Naruto le laissait faire, incapable de parler devant un tel spectacle. Lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se porter sur son caleçon, une sensation incroyable de chaleur parcourut tout son être.

« Sasuke... »

Sasuke eu un petit sourire et lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il achevait de lui ôter ses vêtements. Naruto se retrouvait ainsi nu face à lui, attaché et prisonnier de ses envies. Il lui sourit et redéposa un baiser sur son front avant de recommencer à ôter de nouveau un des rubans qui entouraient son corps.

Naruto le regardait faire obnubilé alors que sa virilité, elle, faisait honneur au strip-tease imaginé par Sasuke.

Peu à peu, il voyait davantage du corps de son partenaire. Son torse, ses tétons... Naruto frissonnait d'envie de caresser ce corps qui se révélait peu à peu à ses yeux. Mais ses mains étaient bloquées dans son dos.

Sasuke, lui, continuait apparemment aucunement perturbé par son regard et de plus en plus excité alors que Naruto rêvait de se libérer de ses entraves.

Il sourit avant d'attraper le dernier nœud sur un de ses bras et de le défaire pour ôter le dernier ruban. Il ne restait presque plus rien pour cacher le corps de Sasuke. Naruto avait envie qu'il se dépêche de terminer son strip-tease mais à sa grande surprise, le dernier ruban révéla un autre ruban plus petit, entouré autour du sexe de son amant.

Naruto affichait un sourire en le regardant s'approcher de lui, espérant qu'il allait l'embrasser et le toucher. Il se préparait même à l'embrasser en fermant les yeux mais il avait beau attendre, il ne sentit aucun contact sur son corps.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit Sasuke en train de tenir entre ses mains un gode en plastique transparent. Le blond le regarda un peu surpris. Il se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire avec alors que tout son corps réclamait le contact de leurs deux peau.

Sasuke s'agenouilla devant Naruto et plaça l'objet entre ses jambes juste sous son érection très visible.

Et avec sensualité, il commença à lécher l'objet en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Naruto le regardait faire, complètement déstabilisé. Sasuke l'excitait encore plus à le voir faire ainsi. Naruto avait envie de le supplier d'arrêter et de s'attaquer au vrai problème.

Les mains sur ses deux cuisses le faisaient trembler d'envie alors que Sasuke s'appliquait de plus en plus à balader sa langue sur l'objet tout en le regardant fixement. Le salaud essayait de le provoquer alors que Naruto tirait encore plus sur les menottes dans l'espoir de les faire céder.

Il commença à faire des va et vient très explicites tout en poussant des soupirs, son regard cherchant toujours celui de son partenaire.

La respiration du prisonnier s'accélérait de plus en plus, le désir devenant presque incontrôlable pour Naruto. Il avait tellement envie de lui, tellement envie de son corps, cela devenait presque de la torture...

Il continuait à jouer de sa langue sur l'objet quand sa main quitta la cuisse du blond pour se diriger vers les menottes. Naruto se languissait de plus en plus sur la chaise, totalement excité par les gestes et l'attitude de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses mains être libérées par Sasuke alors que le brun se redressait en lui souriant, Naruto se releva aussitôt et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser tandis que ses mains, elles, parcouraient son corps avec envie.

Naruto le plaqua alors contre la porte de la pièce sans réfléchir. Il avait trop envie de lui et sa respiration était déjà saccadée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et entendre les gémissements de Sasuke à ses caresses accentuait encore plus les sensations.

Naruto rapprocha ses doigts du fameux ruban qui entourait le sexe de Sasuke pour le caresser. Les mains du brun se baladaient enfin sur le corps du blond alors qu'il se sentait dépassé par tant de sensation.

Provocateur, Sasuke se retourna se plaquant le ventre contre la porte. Naruto se rapprocha alors aussitôt de son corps plaçant son sexe naturellement entre ses fesses. Le brun gémit en sentant sa virilité contre lui. Les mains du blond se positionnèrent sur ses hanches.

L'ancien prisonnier n'était plus capable d'attendre davantage et dévora son cou en même temps que son membre faisait pression sur son intimité.

Sasuke se cambra en arrière alors que Naruto le pénétrait et qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu en lui.

Naruto multipliait les suçons dans son cou alors qu'il commençait à faire des va et vient en lui, enfin soulagé de pouvoir exprimer tout le désir et toute la passion qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Naruto se laissait totalement aller à ses envies, ne retenant pas ses coups de reins alors que Sasuke semblait enivré par la situation.

Il se cambrait de plus en plus contre le corps du blond alors que son visage trahissait le plaisir dont il était pris. Les lèvres de l'ancien prisonnier parcouraient toujours son corps alors que ses mains positionnées sur ses hanches maintenaient le rythme passionné de ses mouvements.

Naruto se sentait totalement dépassé par ses envies et par l'excitation que lui avait provoqué le petit jeu de Sasuke. Il donnait toutes forces dans ses mouvements de bassins pour ressentir un maximum de plaisir mais aussi pour en provoquer le plus possible à son partenaire.

L'ambiance autour d'eux semblait brûlante et aussi fiévreuse que les deux corps enlacés. Naruto ne cessait de soupirer des mots d'excitation à l'attention de son amant, alors que Sasuke se cambrait de plus en plus pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Son rythme s'accéléra peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Naruto sentait le plaisir gagner son corps. Ses mains lui servaient d'appui pour des coups de reins plus rapides et plus violents qui semblaient faire crier de plaisir son amant.

Ses coups de reins devinrent si forts que la porte coulissante craqua et tomba sur le sol les entraînant tous les deux sur le sol et sur la porte.

La chute ne les stoppa que quelques secondes alors que Naruto se redressait pour reprendre appui et multiplier les coups de reins tout aussi puissants et rapides. Sous Naruto, Sasuke semblait dépassé par le plaisir, la respiration haletante.

Naruto se sentait si bien en cet instant, tellement de plaisir et d'envie parcouraient leurs deux corps unis. Ses mains entouraient désormais le corps de Sasuke qui bougeait au rythme de son bassin. Ils étaient enivrés par tellement de choses que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils en avaient tellement envie tous les deux.

Naruto pencha la tête et embrassa son amant avec passion en achevant de les conduire tout les deux vers le septième ciel.

C'est dans un ultime coup de reins que Naruto donna, allongé sur Sasuke, qu'il se libéra en lui alors que Sasuke se libéra en même temps sur la porte effondrée sur le sol. Naruto captura ses lèvres avec plaisir, son sexe toujours enfoncé en lui et encore parcouru de vagues de plaisir après ce moment intense. La main du blond le rapprocha encore plus de lui alors qu'il déposait encore quelques baisers dans le cou du plus bel homme du monde.

Fin (avant l'épilogue)

* * *

><p>Voici la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, la déclaration de Naruto était-elle assez romantique ? Comment l'avez vous trouvé (le chapitre et la déclaration) ? Je vous remercie déjà tous pour m'avoir suivit, de lire mes fictions et pour vos reviews... Mes cher lecteurs... Merci !<p>

Merci encore à YoiBoyslife et Nono-chan !

A bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	15. Chapter 15

BONSOIR A TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez la fin de cette fic et que je poste quelques choses (enfin, si vous me suivez toujours...). Je vais donc vous expliquez ce qu'il c'est passé pendant tout ce temps !

L'ordinateur de ma bêta à lâcher, elle ne pouvait donc pas me prévenir de ce qu'il c'est passé et m'envoyer la suite... Ne soyez pas fâcher, cela peut arriver à tout le monde ! En plus elle n'a pas perdu mes fics envoyé! Et non, j'ai une super bêta (et magnifique en plus;-p) qui les a mit sur un disque dur ! On a beaucoup de chance vous voyez !

J'espère que vous apprécierez donc l'épilogue de ma fic. Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture !

**Tsubasa Sora :** Je suis heureuse que tu trouves cette fin en apothéose ! L'épilogue ne sera pas aussi grandiose que le précédent chapitre, mais il est quand même guimauve (si tu aimes!) Pour mes nouvelles fics... Elles arrivent !

**Yume U :** Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à écrire les interruption de Naruto ! Je me suis dit qu'il en bavait pas mal avec tout ce qu'il lui était arriver, dire que je l'adore pourtant...

**Guest :** Il avait pas assez souffert, il devait souffrir encore un peu. Mon pauvre Naruto... Je les maltraité là ! Merci d'approuver ainsi ! Je tenait énormément à ce lemon ! Tu vas pouvoir lire l'épilogue ! Il est juste en dessous !

Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue et les autres qui arriveront !

**Milou :** Le fait que le repas est gratuit est un geste commerciale, puis après tout il est normal de lui laver les vêtements si une machine est disponible ! Essaie de te prendre de la bouffz qur toi, accuse la serveuse et le repas sera gratuit sinon tu tapes un petit gros scandale:) Je l'ai prise mais Naruto m'a piqué mon téléphone... Snif...

PS : Si, c'est l'un de mes préférés !

Merci pour le compliment ! Mouahahahah, ma futur gouvernante du yaoi !

**Nekokawaii25 :** Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant que le lemon ! ^^

**LuvCrackers23** : I understand the'english, do t'in doest tee'confess also which to write youth takes an tractor in-line for i am no gifted... At all events, i'm happy which my history i s the'air of te please ! Soon youth hopes !

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE :<p>

Naruto se regardait dans le miroir pour s'admirer. Non, il n'était pas devenu narcissique au fil des années, pas du tout. Il voulait être parfait pour cette soirée, car aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de leur sixième année ensemble. Six belles années à vivre avec sa magnifique princesse et sa si jolie fille. Madoka avait énormément changé, elle se confiait à Sasuke pour ses histoires de cœur, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'en primaire, elle faisait déjà chavirer les cœurs des jeunes garçons. Elle avait aussi pris l'habitude d'appeler le brun ''Papa'', ce qui rendait ce dernier plutôt content.

Naruto secoua la tête, il devait penser à ce soir, à cette soirée qui se devait d'être IDEALE ! Il la préparait depuis des mois, avait passé des semaines, des économies et des heures à faire des recherches sur internet, sans oublier d'effacer l'historique, et à demander des conseils à ses amis, mais finalement, il avait trouvé et il avait tout organisé. Tout allait être parfait, il le savait déjà. Son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé, son instinct l'avait conduit à Sasuke, alors, il allait foncer pour l'avoir.

Il portait un smoking noir, il n'aimait pas être habillé en ''pingouin'', mais cette fois-ci, il ferait un effort, il devait être le plus magnifique possible pour être à son avantage.

Le brun attendait au rez-de-chaussée l'arrivée de son prince charmant. Il était impatient de passer leur anniversaire juste tous les deux. Madoka dormait chez Hinata, qui était devenue sa nounou préférée. Personne ne pourrait gâcher leur moment rien qu'à eux. Comme Naruto, il portait un ensemble trois pièces bleu nuit, en parfaite harmonie avec ses cheveux. Il soupira un peu en voyant l'heure, bientôt dix-neuf heure, ils avaient quelques minutes devant eux avant d'être en retard au restaurant.

Le blond descendit vite les marches de l'escalier, et ne laissa même pas le temps à Sasuke de l'admirer qu'il le tirait déjà dans la voiture et démarra sans attendre. Ils purent s'admirer et se faire des compliments durant le trajet, le brun rougissait énormément à chaque regard et louange que son amant lui déclarait. Cependant, il laissa cela de côté pour commencer à le harceler de questions à propos de l'endroit où ils allaient. Le blondinet de répondait pas, se mettant juste à rire ou à pouffer ce qui énervait un peu le brun qui bouda dans son coin.

Mais, quand il arriva enfin au restaurant, il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, sans rien dire de plus. Devant lui se tenait un jardin immense avec une fontaine qui brillait avec le coucher de soleil et juste derrière, il y avait un château géant, le seul château qui faisait restaurant dans la ville. C'était le château le plus utilisé lors des cérémonies de mariage. Il sourit en y pensant, c'était idiot qu'il soit dans un pays qui n'accepte pas le mariage homosexuel, lui et Naruto ne serait jamais vraiment ensemble, juste amant.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, c'était chic. Du marbre partout, des tableaux de grands peintres accrochés aux murs. Naruto et Sasuke ne connaissaient sûrement pas le quart des peintres, ni le titre des toiles, mais l'importance c'était que l'endroit était magnifique ! Un château décoré comme au temps des rois, les armures exposées en moins ! Il avait aussi un côté magique avec les lampadaires en cristal, certains cristaux - ou peut-être tous – étaient des faux, en effet, certains étaient colorés et ainsi la lumière qui se projetait sur les cristaux avait différente couleurs, ni trop ni pas assez. C'était juste parfait.

Le réceptionniste les conduisit à leur réservation une fois le nom donné. Ils avaient une table près d'une fenêtre, devant une vue superbe sur le jardin de devant. Ils commandèrent leurs plats, et entre chaque attente, ils en profitaient pour parler et admirer l'extérieur. Le blond était ravi de voir que son amant était émerveillé, autant par la beauté du jardin et que par la beauté de la salle. Il était assez étonné de cette dernière elle n'avait rien de bien particulier. Le sol en bois de chêne contrastait avec l'entrée, ça rendait pourtant si beau, comme si on entrait dans un nouvel endroit. Les murs étaient peints d'une jolie couleur foncée, un jaune doré. Les lampes accrochées aux murs étaient noires et ajoutaient une touche de distingué. Mais quoi d'étonnant avec l'endroit ? Il ne le savait pas... Alors que Sasuke, lui, admirait de ses yeux pétillants. C'était tout simplement adorable.

Ils finirent leur repas sans aucun accrochage. Au grand plaisir du blond qui se souvenait toujours de sa déclaration ratée dans un autre restaurant, mais cette fois, il ressortait sans aucune tache ! Il prit la main de Sasuke et l'emmena dans la cours arrière, marchant main dans la main. Sasuke remarquait que le blond regardait souvent ça montre, le brun commençait à avoir peur que son petit-ami s'ennuie avec lui. Pourtant, ils s'amusaient bien ensemble à rire, parler et se complimenter, non ? Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, le blond s'arrêta et se planta devant Sasuke le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Sasuke... Je voulais te dire que je suis heureux d'être en couple avec toi, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux... Mais cela ne me suffit plus, je ne veux pas être ton ami. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se compressant dans sa poitrine. Naruto voulait rompre avec lui ? Il l'avait invité... Pour rompre... Le jour de leur anniversaire ? Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand une explosion se fit entendre. Il leva la tête et remarqua un feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans le ciel, de toutes les couleurs. Il faisait déjà nuit, la lune était basse et les couleurs vivent ressortaient encore plus. Il rebaissa les yeux alors que Naruto venait de se mettre à genoux. Il ne le regarda pas longtemps puisqu'un cœur se format, un cœur de flamme, derrière eux.

« Le mariage gay n'est pas autorisé... Mais je te veux dans ma vie, alors... Sasuke Uchiwa, il sortit une boite de sa poche et l'ouvra doucement dévoilant un anneau en or, veux-tu devenir mon fiancé ? »

Le cœur du brun craqua, il explosa à chaque feu d'artifice qui éclairait le ciel, il ne retint pas ses larmes et sauta au cou de Naruto, l'embrassant tendrement, amoureusement. Naruto y répondit avec plaisir, se relevant doucement pour qu'ils soient debout tous les deux. Le blond le regarda tendrement et sortit ensuite la bague, la montrant à Sasuke.

« Alors, tu veux ou pas ?

_ Oh oui Naruto ! Je veux être ton fiancé ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore devant le cœur qui brulait toujours, mais qui finirait bien par s'éteindre. Seuls les deux cœurs de nos deux fiancés allaient continuer de brûler d'amour sans jamais faiblir. Et qui sait, un jour, ils se marieront peut être… une grande fête ou un mariage calme ? Pleins d'amis ou juste les intimes ? Ils auront le temps d'y réfléchir, car ils doivent d'abord fêter leur fiançailles.

La demande de fiançailles est la fin de cette histoire... Mais pas de la leur, eux, brûleront d'amour et de passion pendant longtemps, très longtemps.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de cette fic, j'espère que l'épilogue guimauveux vous aura plut ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai marqué que Sasuke n'aimait pas les truc tape à l'oeil mais là ils vont dans un grand restaurant... Pour une demande en mariage, enfin fiançailles, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur endroit ! Avez vus aimé cette épilogue ? Quel fut le(s) meilleur(s) moment de ma fic pour vous ? Dois-je m'améliorer, en quoi ?<p>

Dites moi tout ce que vous voulez me dire par reviews, je vous répondrez et je tiens a vous remerciez pour tout ! Je vous adore !

A bientôt, car je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire ! ^^


End file.
